Naruto:The Dragon at Yokai Academy
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys this one is my other Rosario fic, and tsukune bashing will be in so sorry :D_

_Now I don't have to remind the readers that I like a bloody, killer, God-like Naruto so you know what to expect in my stories, this one no different._

_Now pairing,_

_**Kushina x Moka x Kokoa x Akasha x Kokoa x Akuha** others pending :D_

_Now this one is with my fascination with dragons sooo yeah XD_

_Summary: Naruto, a mysterious new student arrives at Yokai Academy not out of school curriculum but, of his own personal reasons. His presence will soon shake the very foundations of the Academy and all of Makai..._

_Now on with the story!_

**Naruto: The Dragon at Yokai Academy**

**Prologue: The Arrival of a Legend**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_The Demon Wars, it is something that haunts all of Makai to this very day, it was a war that was fought on all sides of every Demonic race known to Demon-kind. So much blood was spilt over such a silly notion it was pitiful but, in Makai the strongest is important for those that are titled as strongest rule over all in Makai. And Demons being who they are by nature fight for such trivial things. This war was fought to see which race, which Demonic race was known to be the Strongest out of all._

_Many Demons died, many races perished and gone extinct, others survived only to be haunted by the nightmares of the bloody war every waking moment of their lifes. Truly the war itself was meaningless in all but, to demons it was a war they just had to fight. They never heeded the warnings, they never saw the signs, they never heard of the consequences of their pathetic war would bring..._

_For their war spread all over makai bringing many upon many more races into the fray, some trying to fight for fame, glory, and some other foolish ideal. There was some that fought to stop the war for they knew that if the war continued they'd bring about something far worse then anything the deities could do to them. They really tried but, their actions were for naught for these people that tried to stop the war was two races that fought so valiantly they were spoke upon now in Legend and Fear,_

_They were the Uzumaki clan and the Vampire race, both of which were trying to stop the war from spreading as far as it was. Alas it was to no avail for some of the Vampires and Kitsune started to fight for the same reasons the demons were and that was for the title of the Strongest. Knowing of the betrayal they couldn't do anything but, watch in anger as their own killed their own kin all for a petty title. _

_They just seemed to forget exactly why they were trying to stop the war from spreading..._

_And from a specific area..._

_They tried to stop the war even in their less numbers but, it was a fools mission and they were soon outnumbered and seeing no way to win they did the only thing they could do and that was to retreat knowing the war has brought upon a Nightmare far worse then anyone would ever imagine..._

_Soon the War had spread all over makai with villages being razed to the ground in the fires of War. The ground soon started to churn black and red from the fires and blood mixed in with the dirt. This war all but, seemed to be hopeless and endless with not even the deities themselves not able to stop the never ending bloodshed..._

_Only when the War spread to the Final area did something happen..._

_Something that changed Makai forever _

_They fought on the grounds of a Ancient race far older then anyone could imagine, the War was fought upon the haven area of a race that made the deities themselves quiver in terror..._

_Blood was spilt upon the very grounds of the Ryu (Dragon) race. A race that had been in long sleep for a very long time, some say they'd been asleep since the very first War between Hell and Heaven at the time of creation was still anew. But, these rumors were true really for they are that old and were the very beings that were entitled to fight on par with deities themselves._

_This is where I come in for you see, when the very first drop of blood was spilt did it blow open the gates of my races tomb. The very place where my fellow brothers and sisters slept the eternal sleep. What none knew was that most of the Dragon race had went to sleep, to dream in the dream world we dragons go to when we feel our time in the world is over with. _

_Only I am cursed to not be able to join my friends in the world for I've been cursed to live forever, a life of solitude and isolation..._

_But when those door's slammed open, those old ancient doors slammed open, did I awake from my own nap surprised that my prison was unlocked from the outside._

_But what do I find when I come out of the tomb? A god damn large amount of demons all gawking at me in somewhat confused yet fearful expressions. But what really pissed me off is that these...Mongrels shed blood upon my tomb! The very one I created for my brothers and sisters! _

_Whats worse a second later...they attacked me..._

_That was when I couldn't stand it anymore, first I was isolated off from makai and, cursed to never go to the eternal dream where my younger brothers and sisters slept. But these simpletons attacked me! I couldn't hold myself back anymore..._

_I unleashed Armageddon on all of them none were spared my wrath! I slaughtered each and every single demon in my path, I transformed and caused as much havoc as I could! I didn't care these demons were fighting a war or for the title of the Strongest since it was a ridiculous notion anyway. All I cared about was venting all my anger, my wrath, sorrow and sadness all into my fighting. I tore, ripped, burned, incinerated all in my way! None were spared, I admit I destroyed races, decimated legions upon legions of demons of all kinds but, I didn't care!_

_Even a rogue Vampire by the name of Alucard tried to stop me by absorbing me but, in the end I almost killed him but, he soon slipped from my grasp. Heh, good thing I left a good scar on the man, he'll remember not to anger me again. Soon afterwards though when I crossed all of makai terrorizing my way through like a giant mammoth. I made my mark by leaving the scar in makai or as people call it nowadays days. 'The Scar of Destruction' with it being where I finally wiped out the last of those that dared to attack me! _

_But this wasn't enough I wanted more, these fools had dared to not only awake me but, to shed blood on my TOMB! I followed the retreating demons to their homes and slaughtered them their killing all of them, making them feel pain of their stupid actions. Some tried to fight back but, none could against me, none could stand against the Might of a Dragon and the leader of them all might I add!_

_Soon afterwards though I met another challenger by the name of Shinso a Vampire bent on trying to kill me and gain fame and glory for killing The Scourge and Nightmare of Makai, pitiful fool was weaker the Alucard but, he was a strong Vampire I'll give him that. So with a respect for the Vampire I let him live..._

_But now, after seeing my destruction through Makai had all but, stopped all the fighting I left closing the tomb doors to my brethren. I left for the Human world or as demons call it these days Ningenkai I was in search for something to do since my long time of imprisonment._

_Though when I did get out that my form might catch attention so I transformed into my smaller form and hid into the shadows and watch how the human world would go about these days. I saw fellow demons and such causing havoc on a global scale when the Demon War was stopped by yours truly._

_Only did I realize something during the time of my self-solitude..._

_Humans, I saw how they evolved and grew, inventing technological wonders, their buildings grew to such tall sizes it was almost shocking. Though I continued to see them over the many upon many years multiply so much it was slightly surprising yet...Disgusting really._

_But what made me change my views of humans was what they did over history and, that was the hate and anger against the demon kind. Sure demons aren't friendly but, to kill even the smallest of demons even children is a bit much for me. Kids were innocent of all sins and bear none when their only that...children._

_Yet humans didn't care, things they didn't understand or couldn't control were nothing more then a waste to them. It angered me of how the demons had to go into hiding and hide themselves as humans as well or that some children I could tell were demons in disguise were shunned for their strange looks or abilities._

_That's why at one time, I entered an Academy under the guise of a fake name and all, this Academy was called Yokai Academy a newly created school for monsters where they could learn to live in human society. This was the first opening and so I went through the years and saw to my disgust how the teachers were teaching everyone how to live in human society..._

_I stayed their begrudgingly for the four years and graduated before disappearing once more to the confusion of many. I was so disgusted with how the world was changing and how the residences of Makai were needing to shift their lifes so they could protect themselves from humans..._

_Humans of all things, the word was like poison in my mouth now..._

_I may respect monsters and demons now, but...Humans are nothing but, sinful beings that need to be wiped from existence. Their worse the most evil of demons when they want to be, maybe Kami is blind to her creations but, I can see it clearly, Humans are nothing but, Pure Sin nothing but, sin is what they are. _

_Be damned I'm dishonored by my brethren I won't ever trust humans and would kill any human that came within ten feet of me..._

_That was the day I grew tired of watching humans and left back to makai seeing enough of the despicable fools..._

_So, I waited again watching, waiting for something..._

_But enough of the ranting time to move on, I've been gone from history for eons and I think its time I came back but, the question is how?_

_Oh you may be wondering who I am and I'll tell you...My name is Ryujin Naruto, First Dragon of the Draconic race and God over the Elements of **Hellfire** and **Darkness**_

_That's when I realized...I think its time to go back to school..._

**Outskirts of Yokai Academy**

On the dirt road that led to Yokai Academy, was the blood red lake that could be seen far and wide. Dead tree's could be seen on the other side of this dirt road. Most having a crow or two nesting on the branches...

''Caw!...Caw!...'' said one before the flock flew off in alert, good thing two for then a dark portal seemed open up on this road it swirled in a dark like void of emptiness, like you'd be sucked within if you stared at it for too long. Then the outline of a figure could be seen walking out of it, from what could be seen the figure was humanoid in shape and was male by the stature of the figure.

That's when it suddenly stepped out of the portal and golden spiky hair could be seen...

**Headmaster's Office**

Suddenly white glowing eyes snapped open in alarm when he felt the disturbance in the barrier and a grim glowing white smile showed on the hooded figures face,

_''Now...who could break through my barrier just like that...I wonder...?''_

**Yokai Academy-Dead Forest**

''Heh...not much has changed...since I was here the first time...I wonder if the rule to never kill your fellow student is in..._effect_'' the words spoken had a certain edge that seemed to be able to make the wind blow around the figure and made even the strongest and fiercest demons scream in terror. The figure who spoke these words was a male by the stature of his body.

He stood at a good 6'4 with untamed wild spiky golden hair that seemed to spiky in multiple directions. Two bangs framed his face, while a long waving spiky pony-tail billowed in the air. It being about 5 feet in length, the man's stature though was that of a body built for a God. His chiseled ripped chest seemed to twitch and stretch the fabric of the clothing he wore. He had the body of an Olympic swimmer but, the chest of a Martial artist. He had tan skin almost bronze but, it shined in what little sunlight that came from the sky. He had a face that would make any female swoon and fall head over heels to even take a glance at. But the most astonishing thing was his eyes...

They were a a divine glowing azure that seemed to pierce anything they glanced at; with but a look, men would tremble and females would just melt on the spot. But the inner feel in them was something much more special...

For within these eyes were that of a _Powerful_ being, that held so much power it was unreal. It'd make any that thought they knew power would just be silenced by the utter _maelstrom_ of power that swirled in these Azure sapphire eyes. They danced with boredom as he continued to walk through the forest.

The man wore the standard school uniform only in his more...design, instead of the green jacket and white undershirt. He wore a pitch black colored undershirt with a blood red crimson jacket of the same school design. The tie was crimson in color as well; his tanned slacks were now pitch black in color while his dress shoes were pitch black in color. Around his waist was now black leather belt with the silver buckle of a grinning skull.

This person was Ryujin Naruto, secret God the Dragon race and now student of Yokai Academy. Now why would such a being as him be at a school? And a second time no less? Well that's because he'd was interesting in how this generation would become and plus he could sense many strong demonic signatures converging on Yokai Academy.

And he was in the mood for a good fight!

Walking down the road he yawned before popping his neck a few times.

''Maaaaan~ wheres the spice this place used to have? I mean hell back then we all got to fight to our Hearts extent but, now its just a desolate wasteland...ugh...'' he said before he moved his gaze to the right, when he did so he could hear a sound of rapidly crunching leaves and the labored breaths of someone.

''AHH! WATCH OUT!'' was the female cry and with that Naruto acted in more of a instinctive motion. Twirling around he lifted both hands and caught the offending object that was hurdling toward him before he spun around again jumping into the air catching the other more softer person from what he could feel into his arm in a bridal carry. When he saw what clearly was sent at him he saw it was to his annoyance...

A bicycle...

He glared at the object before placing it on the ground, that's when he heard the other object in his right arm start to moan, snapping his gaze to his right he saw to his surprise a _Goddess_ in his arm.

She had long flowing pink hair with pale porcelain skin that seemed so smooth to touch. She had a heart-shaped face with soft pink lips that seemed so irresistible to kiss. Her eyes though to him were the most deep shade of emerald anyone would ever see, it was like staring into two emerald gems in the night. But he could tell something in those eyes were well hidden but, he could tell that is something...

Something _powerful..._

That's when he saw the metal necklace around her neck and he narrowed his eyes on the thing, it was a seal he knew all too well for _he_ was the one to come up with such a thing. Seemed those bastards did take on his idea after all...

_'She has a Rosario huh? Well then why is that I feel two souls in this person? Instead of the first soul and the fake soul . This second soul is just as real as the first...'_

''U-u-um thank you...''was the girl's stuttered response, looking down her his azure eyes piercing into her own emerald ones making blush a bit from the stare down,

''Your welcome...'' but that's when her face contorted into panic confused he was about to speak again only for her to his surprise rise up bringing herself closer to him and spoke,

''Oh! Your bleeding!'' eyes widening he looked down to see that, indeed his arm had a small scratch leaving a small trail of blood go down his arm. This made him confused, how in makai was he...HE! Injured seriously? He mildly glared a the bicycle that he knew injured him...

_'You stupid metal contraption...I shall make you pay for harming me...'_

But he didn't seem to notice the girl's dazed stature and the glazed look in her eyes. As her face crept closer to his neck inch by inch.

_'O-oh...my...his scent...its...overwhelming...I can't...hold back...'_

Not able to hold herself back any longer, her face latched onto his shoulder surprising naruto a bit. He suddenly felt a small prick into his neck and calmed down immediately...

_'oh...just a vampire nothing to worry about...but, a very beautiful and powerful Vampire that I can tell...'_

Letting her do her thing he just sat there with the girl in his arms as she drank his blood, honestly it felt good when they did for it was a good feeling to him. Yes it was his first time having a Vampire suck his blood but, it was quite a pleasant feeling. And he could only imagine what the Vampire was feeling now as she dranked his blood.

After all what blood is better then that of Dragons?

Moka felt like she in _heaven_, when she dranked his blood it was like an immeasurable amount of pleasure just shot through her whole body. She was in a state of pure_ Euphoria _She could practically hear the melody of angels ringing through her ears, she was so overwhelmed by it she started to flush and heat up.

That's when she realized at what she just did so begrudgingly she drew back quickly only to feel herself in the arms of the one she just drank blood from. The look in her eyes changed from sweet _contempt_, to

_a _blissful_ innocent _with a slight hint of horror.

''I'm...so sorry! I just couldn't control myself...'' Naruto just rose an eyebrow and spoke,

''Not to worry besides if it means having a beautiful girl like you in my arms, sitting on my lap then I'm not complaining...'' moka seemed to realize the _position _she was in and blushed fiercely like a hot strawberry. Honestly to Naruto it was quite cute...

''S-sorry it was...just that your blood...and your scent...it was so...irresistible'' she said a glazed look in her eyes smiling at this Naruto chuckled,

''Well I'm glad you think of me in such a way...well my blood anyway but, can I get the name of the beautiful angel before me?'' this compliment just made her blush even more, and earning a small squeak of embarrassment making him mentally swear it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard!

''M-M-Moka Akashiya...'' she said in a cute stutter, her mind going a mile a second at what she was supposed to do; Naruto just smiled back and pat her head,

''Well let me bring out the same courtesy, my name is Ryujin Naruto its a pleasure to meet you Moka-chan...'' but the name _Ryujin_ seemed to make something her emerald eyes waver a bit in something akin to remembrance of some sort. But the eyes soon shifted back to her bubbly innocent one and she smiled,

''Uh we...might wanna hurry or we'll be late for class...'' she said gesturing to the Academy far of in the distance. Seeing this he sighed, there goes that good feeling of a beautiful teenage girl in his lap. But then a playful smirk crossed his features and with but, a not a single warning for Moka.

He grasped her hips and pulled her up along with himself earning a squeak once more before he smiled,

''Well I guess your right lets get moving shall we? I need to go see Headmaster-san anyway and being in the company such as you would be quite refreshing...'' and with a small blushed nod they were off. The bicycle contraption being pushed by the now excited Moka. Naruto just smiled at her bubbly state,

''A-a-ano...Naruto-kun...do you hate vampires?'' she said in a timid fashion only the cuteness befitting her. Giving a glance he spoke,

''No in fact actually, I quite value the Vampires as a whole...their honorable creatures and strong ones as well. I respect them for their power same with the Uzumaki clan but, why ask such a silly question?'' she just looked down at the ground and spoke,

''Its because...we Vampires are hated by...the _humans_ and are feared by our fellow _demons_...'' this made him frown demons fearing them and humans hating them he knew that. But he knew she was not telling him everything...

''Plus...when I was little and in a public school I was outcasted from the rest since they thought me _strange_ or _weird...''_ seeing her misty eyes he calmly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Looking up at him questionably he just spoke,

''No need to cry, _humans_ are just a bunch of imbeciles and hate what they don't understand and demons just hate what they fear. Now don't cry, I'd hate to see tears fall from your adorable face.'' she seemed to sigh in a small amount of contempt before nodding with a small smile. He smiled back before they continued their walk, Naruto unaware of the side glances he was getting from Moka some _calculative_ and others _curious_.

''N-Naruto-kun...w-will you be my friend?'' she said abruptly making him blink and look at her dumbfounded,

''...Eh?...Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?'' she just smiled widely and pull on his arm, smushing them against her c-cup breasts.

''Ohh nothing...'' she said as she pulled him toward the Academy.

They never saw the brown haired Tsukune Aono blinking in a dumbfounded position...

**Yokai Academy-Main Entrance**

Walking through the enormous amount of students was Moka and Naruto walking side by side. They seemed to ignore all the attention they were getting since both make and female were gawking at them with blushes on their faces.

The males staring at Moka with big blushes on their faces and the females looking up and down Naruto's body with nosebleeds.

That's when...

The calm before the storm happened...

''OH MY! LOOK AT THAT BEAUTY!'' was the male shout before both male and female charged at the two making them have wide eyed looks. Looking at each other they both nodded and sprinted through the door leaving dust in their wake.

''Well Moka-chan I'll see you later I gotta go see Headmaster-san! Hope we meet again!'' and with that he separated in his run from Moka. Though he never did see the serious emerald eyes staring at his form.

_'Who are you...Ryujin...'_

With Naruto we could find him speeding down the halls like a steam-roller. He'd dodge and flip over students as he headed for the Headmasters office. Only that when he closed his eyes for a second...

**CRASH!**

''Owwww...'' was the female moan that naruto heard, he himself was couldn't see anything but, darkness but, for some odd reason he felt like he was in something...

_Soft_

And _Plushy_

Snapping open his eyes he pulled up a bit to see something absolutely _amazing_.

He was staring not only at the D-cup breasts that he realized he'd just landed face first in. But that of a female...

_A Goddess _like female with the body to die for. She had curves in every perfect spot, shaped to perfection! It was like he was staring at a work of art meant for the eyes of only the finest of artists...

He was staring at the body of a girl with porcelain skin that seemed to glow even in the lighted hallway. She had the figure of a woman but, also that of a fighter from what he could see and, one that took her training seriously. He could see she was a student from the standard uniform she was wearing but, it being crumpled and wrinkled a bit from the fall. Her eyes were a strange yet beautiful thing for they were the dark shade of a violet that seemed to engulf his own azure ones in a sea of emotions.

Her hair though was the thing that really got his attention for it was a striking crimson, it extending to her backside and two bangs framing her face. It was like staring at a silk _fur;_smooth to the touch. He honestly wanted to touch the hair since it was the one thing that got him.

Kushina couldn't help but, be annoyed at her morning first off she get's into another argument with her _mother_ before leaving off to her new school. Then next she's stared at by so many boys its irritating, their nothing but, lustful hormonal teenagers that need to control themselves. And finally she heads to her class only to be ran over by someone!

She snapped and was about to start yelling at the person that ran into her only to freeze up when she stared into the eyes that stared into her own. Her wide violet eyes stared into the most beautiful shade of sapphire she has ever seen before. They seemed to entangle her in a feeling of warmth and a tingling sensation that sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She could only stare into them lost in the eyes that brought up so much emotion from within her it surprised her really.

Before she knew it though they were inches from each other their lips a hair apart from each other. Before she could even utter a word, she saw the guy that ran into her stand up and hold out his hand,

''Sorry I ran into you I was in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going...here Let me help you up...'' she blinked before grasping his hand with her own. That sent a spark down her system which made her eyes go wide, while he pulled up her up making her stumble into him. Seeing this he caught her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders making them both steady in the oddly silent hallway.

Kushina blinked as the glazed look in her eyes seemed to lose its glazed look; looking up slowly she saw the concerned eyes of Naruto.

''Miss...you ok?'' snapping out her stupor she pulled back out of his arms and spoke with a small blush on her face,

''Y-yeah...I'm just fine...and no problem at all, just don't do it again'' naruto just nodded and walked away but, stopped before turning around and gave a bow,

''Sorry but, my name is Ryujin Naruto it is nice to meet you...?'' seeing this she just blushed and stuck her tongue out as she scratched her cheek with her finger. Her eyes closed in a embarrassed manner, Naruto when he saw this he thought he'd have a heart attack!

This was most probably the cutest or adorable thing he'd ever seen! Moka coming in a very very close second!

''Hehe sorry, my names Uzumaki Kushina hehe nice to meet you Naruto-san'' which Naruto just nodded at and waved as he continued his run to Headmasters office.

''That's a adorable name Kushina-chan hope to see you again at another time!'' he never saw Kushina's massive blush adorning her angelic features. She slowly looked at the hand she grasped Naruto's own with and spoke in surprise yet a little...

_Longing..._

_'I've found him...'_

With Naruto,as he got closer and closer to the Headmasters office he kept remembering Kushina and it was surprising him.

_'Ok first off when I come here a second time I run into a hot vampire who drank my blood. Then next I run into another Hot woman by the name of Uzumaki Kushina, well its pretty obvious she's a Kitsune but, what are the chances I meet up with both a Vampire and a Kitsune? Heh, and their both pretty good to be around their looks are just a bonus...'_

Arriving at the door, he knocked on it waiting on an answer,

_''Come in...''_

Hearing this naruto grasped the handle and opened the door, and saw to his secret amusement the white cloaked visage of the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. His shadowed face nothing but, darkness with only his glowing white eyes and smile adoring the darkened face. Naruto could see the curious yet tense look in his eyes which was overshadowed by a joyous look.

_''Oh welcome stranger! And how may I help you?''_ naruto had to resist a smirk to cross his face, this guy just seemed so familiar to him for some reason but, he didn't know why. Shrugging his shoulder, Naruto walked up to him and spoke,

''Well Headmaster-san, I've come here for my registration to become a student here...I was recommended by a..._special_ source you see...'' this made the headmaster quirk an eyebrow...if you could see it that is. His smile widened even more making him look amusingly enough like a clown.

_''Oh really? And who would that be...young man?''_ this made Naruto want to rip the man's head cleanly off for his words. Him? Young? Bah! This fool had no idea he was far older then him; Heh, two can play at that game...

_'Fool thinks he can ire me huh? Well alright then...'_

''Well...it'd be by the recommendation by _Fuhai Touhou,_ I believe he was you aquantience..._old man_'' he said pulling out an envelope signed by Touhou himself. Headmaster just took the envelope with a shaky hand. His glowing white eyes wide in disbelieve; they seemed to get wider with each word he read.

_Dear Mikogami,_

_I am writing this to you not just as a friend but, as a Dark Lord to the next. I am recommending this man at your school for more then just one reason, things you will be aware of later on but, right now I am telling you this man is quite...gifted. I don't know what kind of demon he is but, I know one thing is for sure and that is; he will make sure your academy is safe._

_I am writing this to also warn you to not overstep your boundaries with him for he can be quite...temperamental if you push him too far. If he comes in with a different colored uniform then the rest of the student body then let him wear it! If you don't...well...lets just say bad things will happen..._

_Lastly my friend, be sure to keep this fellow on your side for you will need it. Darkness is brewing and I'm afraid war might break out soon...I'm not sure why I'm saying this but, I have a feeling something big is gonna happen and I want you to be prepared..._

_Sincerely yours, Fuhai Touhou friend and fellow Dark Lord_

_Ps: I just got a new 2D girl poster and its sooo Adorable! :3_

Mikogami sweat dropped at the end...

_'You never change you damned pervert...but besides that...to recommend this man and praise him so highly...why?'_

Looking back at Naruto he placed the letter on his desk and stood up, his cheerful smile changed to a grim one.

''I don't know how you know Touhou but, if he recommended you then I don't see a problem with admitting you into the school...he also told me about your state of dress...'' he said before looking up and down seeing only the color differences basically and the belt.

Not to much of a change...

''And I don't see a problem with it either I'll have a meeting with the staff to discuss your clothing so it doesn't anger the other students. Besides that though give me your name and I'll give you the registration form.'' he said as he walked back to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Blinking a bit Naruto just shrugged,

''My name is Ryujin Naruto...'' this made Mikogami almost drop his pen, his glowing white eyes seemed to widen on great proportions but, it was unseen by Naruto. But the slight stop of the pen was the only indication his name seemed to strike something within Mikogami.

_'Ryujin?...Why does that name sound so familiar...and...why do I feel...so much **fear**...from the name?'_

''I see...well here's your form just fill it out and give it to the administration office and, here's your key to your room.'' before giving over a key having the number '246'. Grasping the key and placing it into his pocket, he grabbed the form and took a pen and started to fill out the form. Mikogami watched him with curious yet a serious look in his eyes fitting for only a Dark Lord.

_'I wonder how the Academy will be...with someone like you...Ryujin Naruto...'_

After filling it out Naruto said his goodbyes to headmaster and left for his classroom, after giving the form to the administration office he gained his schedule, reading it he headed to his classroom. Not knowing he'd be in for one hell of a ride...

In a classroom was desks filled with students ranging from males to females, some bigger then others and others smaller then others. At the board of this classroom was a green chalkboard with a brown desk below it, standing near this desk was a woman that seemed to be a teacher,

And what a woman she was, she stood at a good 5'6 and wore a long white blouse and a orange skirt but, it didn't do her justice to hide her great figure fit for a woman for flexibility and speed. Her skin was a fair tone with a hint of tan; her hair though was a mixture of blondish-yellowish and orange-ish. She had two fluffy cat ears sticking out from her hair only by a little bit. Her eyes were closed so none could tell what they looked like but, she had a bust that was seen even from her coat and orange skirt it being a good D-cup.

This was Nekonome Shizuka and right now she was speaking with her class,

''Now students I welco-'' only to be interrupted by her speech when the sound of knocking could be heard from the door. Raising an eyebrow she walked to it and opened the door...

Only for her face to light up like the sun when she had to look up and see the _adonis_ infront of her. His spiky golden hair, his rugged handsome face and most of all to her his azure blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her very soul.

''Y-yes...c-can I h-help you?'' her voice in a stutter as a blush started to come upon her face.

Looking down at the woman he spoke,

''Yes I'm here for class and, I'd just got done administrating myself so...hehe'' Shizuka just smiled trying to fight her blush down. Stepping to the side she gestured him in, nodding to her he walked in with her closing the door but, the slight direction of her eyes trailing behind him looking up to down his body. Her eyes were closed though so it was strange of how her head was moving up to down in his direction but, the small almost unforeseeable smirk on her face told something else.

_'Mmmm a fine man we got here...'_

When Naruto walked infront of the whole class he just gave them all a bored look and spoke,

''Yo names Ryujin Naruto'' and with that he went to his assigned seat it being near the window. But, that's when he saw the kid with brown mild spiky hair. He didn't think much of him except...

When he caught his scent...

_'A Human?'_

Looking at the boy again he walked past him before smirking, Tsukune didn't know what happen next he just see the student walk past him and suddenly he felt like the _Ultimate_ fear was slammed right into his very _soul_ petrifying it and making him lose all the oxygen he once had. Slowly looking behind him all he saw was Naruto sitting behind him with a smile on his face but, the look in his eyes made his very _soul_ scream at him to run away!

Naruto eyed the boy and mentally frowned at why a human of all things was at Yokai Academy,

_'Sure this school promotes human relations with demon kind but, to bring a human to this school? Is Headmaster an idiot? He'll be torn apart in this school...not my problem though...'_

But he could feel the looks he was getting from the class, the jealous, angry ones from the males and the lustful ones from the females. That made him growl since demons these days act more like hormonal fools then how to fight, truly what has the demon race gone down to? There acting more and more like humans each and every day!

''O-ok now...let get on wi-'' only to her secret annoyance another knock came to the door.

Gaining a twitch in her eyebrow she spoke in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down many in the room,

''Please..._come in!_'' and the one knocking did, and to Naruto's surprise it was Moka, the pink haired Goddess walked in with a embarrassed look on her face. She was scratching her head sheepishly with a cute expression on her face that made the already male and some females blush,

''S-sorry sensei I kinda got lost hehe'' Shizuka couldn't stay angry at that face and just smiled...

''No problem, your name is...Ms. Akashiya Moka correct?'' which the girl just nodded seeing this she pointed in Naruto's direction.

''Then please go take a seat'' accepting she walked through the isle of lustful boys and some girls. She looking quite embarrassed of all the attention she was getting. That's when her eyes landed on Naruto they suddenly lit up,

''Naruto-kun your in the same class!'' with that she lunged at him her arms wrapped around his neck and pushing him to the ground. Him not grunting one bit but, smiling as he wrapped his own arms around her as well,

''Yep seems we're in the same class Moka-chan now as much as I _love_ you being on top of me...I think you need to get in a seat...'' she seemed to get what he was saying and blushes at what she did, quickly she went to her seat right beside Naruto's own. Though the many jealous glares aimed at Naruto made him twitch since...

They were..._annoying _him...

''You got a problem assholes?'' he said in a tone that would make even Lucifer pale before running away in fear. They just shook their heads too scared to speak back and turned back in their seats. Moka just blinked and smiled at Naruto which he just gave her one as well.

Tsukune was eyeing Moka up with a perverted smile on his face as well, secretly of course and would have continued if someone didn't get in his way. That person was a pissed Naruto, his face forming in a _snarl_ as his eyes flashed gold making the human quickly stop and turn around quickly. Seeing the human stopped his staring he turned back to Moka,

''Well Moka-chan wanna go hang out later after class?'' which she just blinked and smiled,

''Sure!'' and with they listened to Shizuka's talking, throughout it all naruto heard one of the students speak about just eating Humans or raping the human girls, this was asked by Saizou Komiya a typical school bully if you ever saw one. Naruto could already tell this man he hated even if he hated humans with a passion raping and eating them are just plain _wrong _on so many levels!

Sure vampires suck blood from humans but, that's a liquid that can be replenished over time but, tearing the flesh of a human is just nasty and disgusting...

He knew from personal experience...

_'Was on the toilet for an hour...man their disgusting!'_ was Naruto's thought

He also didn't like the way he kept stealing glances at Moka, like she was a piece of meat or something.

**After Class-School Hallway**

After class was over, Moka had literally dragged him out of the room and had him walk with her through the school. He didn't know why really but, he wasn't complaining the girl was a beauty with only a few could compare.

''Naruto-kun, I forgot to ask what monster are you?'' blinking at the question he scratched his head of how he shoulder answer. I mean he couldn't just go 'I'm a dragon' because that would cause mass panic. Dragons these days are either myths or just plain fairy tales to scare children. Then again he couldn't lie to a face like Moka's...

Moka herself eyed him with a more serious look in her eyes unlike the bubbly look her emerald eyes had before,

_'Now...what kind of monster are you...'_

''Hmm well...we're not suppose to say what we are now are we?'' which she just pouted

''But you know what I am I think its only fair you tell me what you are...'' he sighed she was stubborn he'd give her that but, maybe that made her all the more adorable? Looking back at her he placed his index finger in her nose and lightly flicked it made her grab it while playfully glaring at him.

''Nope! You'll need to guess what I am and I'll give you a hint for being so beautiful..._I'm not a normal monster_ there ya go.'' she just looked at him before sighing. He smiled before he suddenly felt someone beside him looking to his right he saw to his ire Saizou looking lustfully at Moka. Narrowing his eyes on the brat he spoke,

''Saizou...what are you-'' only to his immense amusement did the fool...

_Grab_ him by his shirt and _slam_ him to the wall while smiling at Moka,

''Naruto-kun!'' her worried cry alerting others in the hallway.

''Moka-chan, what do you say you ditch this loser and spend your time with a _real_ man like me ne?'' she just looked at him,

''N-n-no I-I don't want to I'm happy spending time with Naruto-kun...'' saizou didn't like that and was about to speak until, his face formed into a strained one as sounds of creaking could be heard, turning her gaze Moka saw to her astonishment Naruto grasping Saizou's wrist with his hand and the slight purple color of Saizou's hand showed shockingly he was being cut off circulation from his blood. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes but, a big grin was on his face...

A _Bloodthirsty_ one...

_''Watch who you touch...**scum**''_ naruto said before clenching his hand fully on Saizou's wrist...

**Crack!**

''AAHHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'' shouted the fool, as he fell to his knees holding his broken wrist in pain. His eyes were glaring at Naruto in anger as his hand writhed and twitched with it being a dark purple. Naruto just chuckled and walked back to Moka while giving Saizou a look of amusement.

''Next time _fool_ pick carefully of who you try to bully..._you might die next time!_'' and with that he smiled down at Moka and pulled her along interlocking his arm with hers. He just loved the shocked look she was giving him, as they left many students that saw the scene were whispering at what they just saw,

''Woah...that was scary..''

''What is he...''

''That was so cool!''

''Lucky bastard still has that sexy girl with him!''

Upon many students saw the transaction but, only one in the crowd was staring upon naruto's retreating back with a smile on her face. It showed Kushina Uzumaki, her violet eyes danced all over Naruto's body as she replayed what he did to the fool Saizou with just his hand alone. She didn't really care for the Vampire that was with him for all she cared about was getting closer to the man she knew was the only one for her.

For you see those of her family can only mate with those that are their chosen mate. One meant for only them, and the only way you can find out is by just touching them. So when she grasped Naruto's hand she felt the spark only given to her when she touched the one meant for her. Honestly though she didn't wanna just jump him like the more hormonal people in her clan. She wanted to get to know him first before anything...

With that she faded through the crowd intent on following Naruto and Moka's scent...

**Yokai Academy-Outside**

After walking from Yokai Academy a few minutes from before, Moka had seemingly gained an excited look and started pulling on his arm asking him,

''How did you do that?'' her excited shout her eyes were practically sparkling as her smile resembled that of a cats. Naruto just chuckled before patting her on the shoulder, before placing his finger under her chin looking her into her eyes he spoke with a smile,

''S-e-c-r-e-t! My dear Moka-chan~~~'' she just blushed from the contact before to her immense embarrassment...

**Grrrghgrrrr**

Blinking Naruto looked to see Moka's flushed face resembling a cherry as her stomach started to make growling sounds. Smirking at this he just pulled down the neck of his shirt a bit revealing his neck. Moka seemed to see his action and looked at him with a happy smile yet her eyes awaiting an answer,

''Hehe go ahead Moka-chan your hungry so...go ahead..'' she didn't waste a second and jumped at his neck. Sinking her fangs she sucked on the blood that gave her a sense of pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before! They stayed like that her arms on his shoulders with his own arms around her body keeping her in place. Soon afterwards she let go of his neck and sighed contently as a flush appeared on her cheeks of not only the pleasurable sensations of his blood going through her system but, the safety of being in his arms.

_'Mmmm...His blood and friendly nature...I wonder...'_

''Um Moka-chan, care to stay here for am minute I need to go to the little boys room...hehehe'' she just looked up at him and nodded,

''Sure Naruto-kun but, don't take too long...'' he just nodded and dashed leaving a dust trail in his wake. She just giggled at this before suddenly a shadow appeared over her, blinking she looked up to see Saizou's grinning face. That's when she only had one thought run through her mind,

_'Shit...'_

**5 Minutes Later- With Naruto**

Arriving back at the spot where Moka was just at he frowned when he didn't see her anywhere. Only her scent and another...

That's when he realized just who's scent this as and his eyes just seemed to narrow as his mouth seemed to twitch before a _growl_ escaped from his mouth, it guttural and almost demonic. He clenched his hand so hard blood started to drip from his hand.

_'You pathetic mongrel...take Moka will you? You shall not live any longer!'_

With that he was about to take a step forward only when three shadows walked out of the forest. Them being just three normal looking thugs with arrogant smirks on their faces. They stepped around Naruto surrounding him on three sides their stances just screaming _hostile!_

''Sorry dude, can't let you go any farther from here...'' Naruto just ignored him and kept walking which made the first one grit his teeth in irritation.

''Hey! Are you listening to me?'' stopping Naruto just twitched even more so before a bone chilling chuckle escaped from his mouth making the third and fat one infront of him start to quiver and tremble as a dark spot could be seen growing in his pants.

_''Hehehe...you stupid pathetic fools...have no idea...how annoyed I am...you wanna play? Then...we shall **PLAY!**'' _snapping his head up naruto's eyes flickered gold and black a blood craving grin on his face as well;with that screams of bloody murder could be heard all over Yokai Academy. No one would ever know of what happened their except for only two people...

Hiding in the bushes Kushina watched the bloody display in awe yet fascination of the three thugs being mercilessly _butchered_ by naruto...with only his bare _hands!_ She trembled excitingly as she watched him kill and grin at the same time, it was like watching her father when she was a child kill traitors in their family home. Only...naruto did it in a much more...

_Thrilling_ manner, she always loved to tear and dismember those that got in her way but, what she was seeing now was solidifying her determination of being Naruto's mate all the more now...

Limbs, organs, flesh and bone all flew threw the air as blood painted the ground and sprayed into the air like a ominous mist. She had to control her instincts right there where she would try jumping Naruto right there.

She suddenly saw him dash off toward the girl called 'Moka'

_'Hm her scent goes to the graveyard lets see what happens their...'_

**Yokai Academy-Graveyard**

''Saizou-san leave!'' Moka yelled but, the teen just ignored her, veins were bulging all around his body and face as a lustful smile started to get bigger and bigger on his face. Each step he took made her scoot closer and closer back to the tomb behind her. Her eyes were wavering between 'fear' and anger at the being infront of her.

_'Dammit if only I had some yokai in me then I could take care of this...I only hope Naruto-kun finds me before this gets any worse...wait...when did I really start to call him naruto-kun?'_

''I **c-can't c**o**n**t**r**o**l** i**t no longer! Just looking at you is making me lose control!''** he said before his form shifted into a more monstrous one, his clothes ripped and shred as body grew immensely as his face became even more disfigured then it already was. His arm that wa sin a cast from Naruto breaking his wrist was now back to normal and now resembling giant hand.

Moka stared at the being at what she could on describe as a _troll_ of some sort.

_'Only uglier...'_

**''Akashiya Moka, I want you! And I shall claim you and, that god damned fool Ryujin won't stop me this time!''** the transformed Saizou said taking a step closer to Moka his feet cracking up the ground and destroying whatever gravestone he stepped on. His `giant 10ft stature shadowed over Moka and blocking out the sun.

''Don't you dare insult him! He's the most caring and honest guy I've met in this whole Academy the rest are nothing but, lustful boys and arrogant fuckers!'' was the surprising shout from the always innocent Moka. Saizou froze when he heard this he honestly never _ever_ expected the little sweet innocent Moka curse and yell like that.

''Woooowww~~~ Moka-chan, never knew you could cared for me that way...'' hearing the familiar voice, Moka looked up only to smile in relief,

''Naruto-kun!'' indeed on top of the tombstone was Naruto only his eyes showed a much colder look in them as they stared down the transformed Saizou as blood just caked his body from head to toe, his hair itself had blood in random spots as well. Moka seemed to notice this and shivered from how much the nice, caring person she remebered only a few minutes ago change so drastically.

_'Woah...'_

Saizou himself glared at the person who interrupted his _'alone'_ time with Moka, the object of his utter hatred and anger!

**''YOU! How are you alive those three should have killed you by now!''** this seemed to only make Naruto chuckle that which was so cold it could freeze water and petrify the most evil of souls. Moka herself had to tremble from the sound of his chuckle it sounded so _cold_, so _heartless_, so...

_'Hot...'_

''Hehehe..._fool_ where do you think all this blood came from? _Hmmm~?_'' he said with a crazed smirk, Saizou's monstrous eyes widened in disbelieve as he took a few steps back pointing a shaky finger at Naruto.

**''No way...y-y-y-you...killed them?''** even HE wasn't stupid to kill on school grounds for it invokes the wrath of the Student Police Committee and the Headmaster's Ire. But this...idiot did so? And without a care in the world? Naruto just gave him a bored glance which turned into a sadistic look shifting his head upward a insane grin stretched his face greatly showing some pretty sharp fangs.

''That be true...you can find their _pieces_ back that way! _Hehehehe''_ his chuckle made Saizou look even more uncomfortable as the insanity in his eyes seemed to pierce his very soul! But regaining control over himself he yelled,

**''I WILL KILL YOU RYUJIN!''** Naruto just raised an eyebrow and jumped down between the shaking angerful Saizou and the shocked Moka and spoke with a cold tone in his voice that froze the nearby plants.

''Then by all _means_ come get me...if you _dare to play with your life with your very soul in the Devils hand!''_ with that Saizou swung his massive fist down at Naruto who just stood their standing his ground as the massive punch was at him. Moka got up and yelled,

''Naruto-kun get out of the way!'' he just looked over his shoulder and spoke a few words that made her very eyes widen.

_''No need to worry Moka-chan...this fool won't be alive much longer...''_

**BOOM!**

A giant shockwave shook the area the ground cracked and broke where naruto stood as dust and smoke shot up into the air. Gravestones cracked and broke as trees swayed in the massive wind of the aftershocks...

When the smoke cleared it showed a clearly shocked yet _terrified_ Saizou and a utterly surprised Moka who was surprised for two reasons,

One: her Rosario was grasped by naruto's other hand

and

Second: Naruto stood firm infront of Saizou's giant fist holding it back with not his hand but...

His _PINKY!_

_'By all that is Holy...what are...you Naruto-kun?'_

Saizou was _scared_ now, he just couldn't help but, feel like he was in a whole other league when Ryujin stopped his attack with just a pinky, a Kami forsaken Pinky! Looking up at the teen, he saw his face shadowed by his hair but a small smirk was still visible.

''Now...'' naruto's voice shaken the two out of their stupors,''I do believe the _'true'_ Moka should have some fun ne?'' and with that naruto pulled on the Rosario,

**CLICK**

It came off to Moka's utter shock she tremblingly reached up at where it was before tears started to form in her eyes, not tears of sadness or anger but, of _joy_ and _happiness _looking up at Naruto she smiled,

''Thank you...now...my Musume can come out...and _play_'' she said and with that an _enormous_ amount of yokai erupted from Moka's body outlining her figure in a crimson energy. The sky itself turned a deep dark crimson with the moon itself turning a light blood red. Moka's body started to float upwards as hundreds of small bats surrounded her figure.

Soon her changes became apparent with her body, her bust became bigger making it a perfect D-cup as her butt became more plump yet firmer. Her emerald green eyes changed to a deep bloody crimson with a deep slit in both eyes, her long pink bubblegum hair changed to a shining silver.

Overall in naruto's mind he just had one thing to say,

_'H.O.T!'_

Floating in the crimson moons light did the changed Moka flip her hair from her face before she slowly opened her eyes to show the glowing crimson eyes of a _True_ vampire. She floated down till he feet touched the ground beside Naruto himself. Her eyes gave him a side glance before a small smirk graced her angelic features.

_''Well, are you the one who freed me from the Rosario?''_ Naruto just smirked and waved the Rosario back and forth making her smirk get a bit bigger.

_I see...'' _turning her gaze toward the now sweating profusely Saizou she spoke in a seductive manner, _''Well big boy you wanted to play right? Well come on then~''_

The troll couldn't help it no longer, his fear and common sense was covered and shadowed by his lust for the _Angel _infront of him. Taking a step forward he reached with his other hand, only for Moka to frown and jump into the air and deliver a bone crushing roundhouse kick,

_''Know your place fool!''_ before Saizou was sent _flying_ back into a couple of trees. Nodding with her job done she landed infront of Naruto her eyes now fully on him. They looked deep into his own searching for any kind of deceit of any kind. That is before she smirked,

_'I thank you for freeing me from the Rosario but, I think its time I went back'' _she said before trying to grasp the Rosario but, to her slight shock Naruto just held it above his head before looked her dead in the eye and spoke with such a serious tone it made her freeze up,

_**''I will once I learn who the other soul within you is...I know of these rosario's and they are not supposed to have two soul's within them, only a real one and a artificially made personality of the true person locked away into this Rosario...so...who is the other soul trapped within this thing?''**_ she seemed to be shocked at his question and looked at the Rosario in a bit of shock.

_''T-that's none of your business!''_

Narrowing his eyes he got in her face even more making her flinch from the look in his eyes, ''It _is_ my business when it comes to things like this...besides...if you tell me who is in this Rosario I can possibly pull her soul out and give her a new body...'' this made Moka's eyes widen beyond comprehension running up to him she grasped his shoulders and yelled,

_''You...your not...lying...are you?''_ shaking his head negative she sighed before lowering her head in defeat,

_''I-I'm not sure if I'm right but, I think...the soul within the rosario other then...myself...is...my own mother...Akasha...''_ this seemed to get a raised eyebrow from him before he looked back at the Rosario. Moka looked at him with a in-different look.

_''But...I might be wrong and how can I even know you can even do this?''_ looking her way he smirked in a way that made a pink hue rise up to her cheeks.

''Heh, Moka-chan...I know more about the Rosario then anyone could _ever_ imagine. Besides even if it isn't your mother we still need to free this soul and besides you'll never know who it is unless you try right? And I'll make a deal with you here and now, if it is indeed your mother Akasha then I can do _anything_ I want to you'' this made her flush bright red before she casted a gaze over at the rosario. Glancing back a him she spoke, ''_As long as it isn't anything perverted, now what if I win?''_

Frowning he thought about it before smiling, ''Then you can drink my blood all you want...'' now THIS made her quirk an eyebrow she never did taste his blood only her other 'personality' so she was quite curious to see why he would offer up his blood so freely. She smirked in a way that naruto honestly thought she was giving him a seductive one!

_''You got yourself a deal...''_ with that he just placed the Rosario on the ground and looked toward Moka,

''I suggest you move for this will be quite...the light show._.._'' accepting it for now she took a few steps back and seeing it was perfect distance he to Moka's surprise bit his finger drawing blood and started to draw a circle around the Rosario with different languages she had never seen before, lines and different symbols all connecting to the Rosario.

Looking at his work he nodded before speaking in a language Moka never heard before, _**''**_**Akuma majikku: Zasoururinyūaruraifu **_(Demon Magic: Soul Renewal Life)_ and to Moka's astonishment the Rosario glowed when spectral red hands went from naruto's own hands to it. She watched as they pulled back up only with something that made her heart momentarily stop. She would recognize that _face_ anywhere. Tear's started to swell up in her eyes as a small smile started to form on her face,

_''M-m-mother...''_ Naruto heard this and looked her way only for his eyes to soften a bit when he saw her state. Something truly devastating must have happened to separate her from her mother, looking back up at the blue soul of the woman he could see how much she looked like the Moka he first met only looking a bit older in both body and mentality.

_'Hm...Moka I shall bring her back...even if it does ire that prude Shinigami...'_

With that he placed the soul on the right side of the rosario where another rune circle he drew glowed white when Akasha's soul was placed their. He watched as circle started to electrify and a buildup of static erupted around it. It forming a body of sorts of Akasha's perfect outline, her face, hair, everything but, color.

Finally he placed the soul into the humanoid module that looked identical to this woman named Akasha. Watching the soul fully sink into the 'statue' it glowed completely blue. After this the spectral hands vanished and in their place was a blue glow shrouding Naruto's hands. Looking over at the shocked still Moka he gave her a smile,

''Consider this...my first gift Moka-chan...of our friendship...'' with that he placed his hands atop the Akasha statue where the blue glow around his hands engulfed the statue making it glow rapidly blue. This continued before suddenly all the blue energy just _seeped_ into the statue.

Blinking Moka spoke with a bit of nervousness in her voice,

''U-um...is..that suppose''

**CRACK**

The sound of cracking made Moka snap her gaze to the statue forgetting her words right there, Naruto just watched calmly as blue cracks started to appear in the statue. They glowing a bright blue, when the cracks started to connect more kept appear before they soon covered the whole statue. Seeing what was coming next he spoke,

''Moka-chan it would be a good idea to get under some cover...cause the next step...is quite..._explosive_...'' Nodding she surprisingly got behind him looking back at her she saw a firm look in her eyes,

''I'm not leaving I want to see this close up and know she truly comes back...'' nodding with this he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She blinked dumbly as a small blush rose up to her face.

''Don't move for if you do then you'll be blown away...'' soon a blue glow caught her attention, looking down she saw the statue glow brighter and brighter till she had to close her eyes.

**BOOM!**

A giant rush of wind passed her like a raging tornado making her hair whip wildly in the chaotic wind. Though she stayed firm in naruto's embrace for she was determined to see this through. When the winds calmed down she opened her eyes slowly to see naruto now kneeling beside where he statue was his hands now on the persons head. Looking more closely she could see the features that made her tear up...

The _Porcelain skin_

The _Long Pink hair_

Finally_ Her Face_

_''K-k-kaa-san'' _she stuttered before moving more quickly to the body on the other side of Naruto. She looked down only to gasp when she fully saw what made her emotional barrier she placed on herself when she was young shatter.

It was the full body of her _Mother_ Akasha Bloodriver, only slightly more younger then she remebered but, she wouldn't forget such a face. Tears started to slowly fall form her eyes as she placed her head on Akasha's body letting out her emotions right there. Naruto just smiled at this, he knew the girl had an emotional blockade of barriers right when he first saw her transform. He could see it in her eyes, the _hurt, pain loneliness_ it was like the girl was a walking epitome of Despair of only which he knew on a same level.

Looking back down at the woman before him he moved his hand to her head and his other hand to her eyes and they glowed white. This seemed to get the woman's face to twitch before her eyes slowly started to open.

Akasha couldn't remember much, first off she could remember fighting Akuha trying in some way to calm her down and ask of why she was attacking her, then she is attacked from behind by Akuha when her little Musume catches her attention, next she remebered fighting off Akuha only to remember Alucard being woken up from Moka's _Shinso_ blood awakening him. She finally remembers fixing Moka's rosario and making a fake personality only to see a bright light and then darkness...

That's all she could remember that is until she remebered the small memories of her time as Moka's 'fake personality'. It sickened her of how the humans treated her daughter and especially how issa treated her after her 'supposed' death. Then she started to slightly smile a bit when she remember the earlier memories of that _Naruto_ guy, she could tell there was more to him but, what she didn't know. She could tell though he treated her nicely and even the time she drank his blood.

She mentally flushed at that...

But then when she saw naruto grasping the Rosario that's all she remebered his smiling face while pulling off the Rosario,

_''Now...I do believe its time to let the 'True' Moka out to play, ne?''_

Then Darkness once more...

That's when she felt the sudden weight upon her body and the strange pleasurable sensations going through her whole form. It was like she was being caressed by every corner, angle, curve of her body. It was such a pleasurable feeling that she thought she'd be able to stay like that _forever. _Though when she opened her eyes did she see something that made her world change forever...

She slowly opened her eyes to see something shocking, she was staring into the most _incredible_ shade of azure she'd ever seen in her long long life. They just seemed to warm her very soul and bring forth the protection she'd never felt before. It was like she was wrapped in a blanket to protect her from the coldness that is life. She almost got lost within them when the person with these eyes spoke,

''Well, its good to see your awake Akasha-san, welcome back to the world of the living...'' those words seemed to shock her immensely, her emerald shining eyes widened to great proportions but, no words came from her mouth. Though when she heard sobbing she looked downward to see to her immense shock yet _joy_ her musume...

No...Her _grown up_ musume crying on her body. Looking back at the man she tried to lift her hand and seeing this he gently touched it earning a small blush from her and guided her hand to Moka's head. Placing it on their naruto let go and let Mother and Daughter get reacquainted.

Moka froze when she felt someones hands land on her head but, they filled her with a familiar warmth she'd only remebered her Mother give her before. So looking up her red crimson eyes puffy with tear marks on her face, she saw to her growing happiness her Mother's face, her green eyes staring back at her with all the love she gave her before like she remebered.

_''Kaa-san!''_ she yelled before holding her mothers hand before scooting herself to Akasha's head.

Seeing this Naruto stood up and popped his neck a few times,

''Moka-chan she will need time to heal so I suggest we get her to the Nurses office I'll talk with Headmaster about this ok?'' she just looked at him and nodded with a small smile on her face. Akasha herself just gave him a glance but, it was enough for him since he could read what she said in her eyes.

_'Thank You...'_

**''DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER YOU VAMPIRE! RYUJIN!''** Akasha and Moka's eyes widen when Saizou's giant form came up from behind naruto. His form bloody and scratched, his face almost disfigured beyond any healing. His right arm was reared back ready to pulverize naruto this time; Naruto himself just looked over his shoulder and actually _glared_.

''Your interrupting a family moment...you swing that arm...you will..._die!''_ Saizou didn't seem to care for his threat and swung his fist down to Naruto not caring anymore of what consequences would befall him.

Only the troll made his last mistake...

Naruto not only caught the fist this time with his pinky which shocked both Akasha and Moka but this time, he pulled back his pinky and spoke,

_''Now die...scum!''_ with that Naruto _'flicked'_ his pinky at Saizou's fist making the troll chuckle and about to roar in laughter when...

He was sent flying at speeds none could catch his giant hulking body rammed, crashed, tore, and stabbed through trees all of which were breaking, ripping and disfiguring Saizou's body beyond anything now. His endless pain soon ended when his head rammed right into a solid boulder crushing his skull and head into nothing but a bloody paste.

Seeing him gone Naruto chuckled,

''Well that takes care of that ne?'' he said looking at both moka and Akasha only to see them giving him looks of shock and disbelieve. He sweat dropped and spoke nervously, ''Hehehe maybe I hit him _too _hard...'' this only made them sweatdrop greatly he just scratched his head sheepishly.

In the bushes Kushina watched this all interaction pure _shock_ naruto, not only sent a troll _flying_ with just a pinky but, also from what seemed to be brought out a soul out of the Rosario and brought new life from his own technique...

_'Naruto-kun...what are you...'_

**End**

_Ok that's the end of the second Rosario story and finally gonna work on the third and LAST PLOT BUNNY!_

_(Grabs a hammer and starts bashing in the second plot bunnies head in on a stump while laughing hysterically and maniacally. Blood, flesh and brain matter flying onto my face...)_

_''DIE BUNNIES DIE! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''_

_Anyway hoped you liked this story and I once again give thanks to Hakkyou no Yami with this story. Now as you can see major differences are in story that are totally different from canon _

_For example Akasha's soul being the 'fake' personality of the Rosario (Hakkyou's idea)..._

_Moka's OC during the time of her release as you can see..._

_Now this was a good way to bring in Kushina I think for I haven't seen it yet and I with my good friend Hakkyou we have done it!_

_Now those that have been asking me to update my old stories let me tell you,_

_I PROMISE YOU ONCE I HAVE THE THIRD PLOT BUNNY DEAD AND GONE I WILL WORK ON UPDATING THOSE STORIES THAT I PROMISE YOU!_

_Now that's all I gotta say bye-bye!_

_**TDKN-is Out!**_


	2. Changes and Sister's?

_Okay! First I'd like to say this right now after reading the reviews for this story I have to say..._

_ Some of you have been saying why Kushina was hiding like that and tailing Naruto. Some have EVEN said she's acting like Mizore...even worse she's acting like Hinata...HINATA! Really? Hell no, let me clarify for you okay? She was scoping him out, the one she KNEW was her mate okay? None of that stalker shit! It was a one time thing not gonna happen again ._

_Also let me give Fair Warning things WILL be different from canon not much but, different that I tell you right now..._

_**WARNING! This story will contain bashing of certain individuals I really don't like so those that can't suck it up are to leave this story right now! Tsukune, Kurumu will be two that are bashed greatly in this chapter!**_

_Now onto the story..._

**Naruto: The Dragon at Youkai Academy**

**Chapter 1: Changes and Sister's!**

It had only been an hour or so since the fight or _slaughter_ more like it happened between Naruto and Saizou but, also the whole affair with Moka and her rosario. Ever since Naruto had used his magic and somehow revived her long thought _'dead'_ mother Bloodriver Akasha things had been quite silent. Given the fact after doing the procedure the Dragon in disguise had taken the still severely weakened woman with him back to his apartment.

He'd been asked why by moka to which he explained that she still needed to recover and someone as important as this woman's identity needed to be kept under wraps for awhile. Even so the girl was still suspicious of him but, she paid most of her attention to her healing mother who was still resting after the all exhurtion of having been brought back to life.

Her healing was going well with the help of naruto who had kept her stabilized made her healing go on without a single mistake. Hell Moka was a bit surprised at the man since he was caring so much for her mother's state...

Hell he was by her side most of the time healing her...for 3 hours straight!

Right now the three were in Naruto's apartment since the boy's dorm was completely filled up so he was given an apartment room outside the Academies border which was also near the great forests surrounding the Academy altogether. It still puzzled Moka of how the enigma that was Naruto was able to get such a place...

As the dimly lit sky casted over Youkai Academy and it's foundations; we go into an apartment deep within it's very forests. Within this apartment and inside a very _spacious_ living room was the healing form of Akasha her head rested comfortably on a pillow while a blanket was over her body. Her eyes though were open half-way showing she was still recovering from her procedure. Though a soft smile was still on her features which was directed toward the person at her side.

That person being the fully released silver haired vampire Akashiya Moka, her crimson slitted eyes twinkling with worry for her. Her face set in a worried almost frantic expression which was almost amusing since that expression rarely ever shows for anyone of her family. Maybe having her mother brought back right before her very eyes shattered one of her mental barriers...

Who knows...

''Mother...'' her words silent yet worried all the same she stroked her mothers cheek making Akasha's smile widen even just by an inch. This made Moka smile as well that is until the sounds of steps could be heard looking behind her she saw to her relief yet slight suspicion the one who made this all possible...

Ryujin Naruto stood their holding a tray of what looked like a steaming bowl of soup with a glass of green tea. His expression though was one of slight concern for the woman laying upon his sofa he was wearing what he wore earlier today only his crimson jacket was discarded with only now his black undershirt visible which really didn't hide much from imagination. Moka hell even Akasha even in her exhausted state could see his muscled chest ripple and stretch the very fabric of his shirt. The muscles on his arms themselves twitched every so often when he moves which made Moka to her inner shock eye _him_ and his _body._

Heat rose to her cheek resulting in a pink hue to cross her features...

He seemed to ignore this in favor of walking to her side before laying the tray on the coffee table. She was broken from her thoughts when he spoke,

''Alright, Akasha-san this soup will fill up your stomach while the green tea will help make your recovery all the more quicker since I've mixed it in with crushed healing herbs it should do its job. Moka-chan here will be the one to feed you since I doubt she wants me to do it...'' he said with a small smirk to which Moka slightly glared at him.

Not for him actually being _right_ seeing as she was still very protective of her mother with her in such a weakened state. But also he called her name in such a manner...

The _Nerve!_

_'Then again...he did bring Mother back to me...as his first gift for our friendship...'_ was her thoughts as the pink hue on her face got a bit darker making Naruto who noticed this chuckle while Akasha would have _smirked_ if she could yet it was straining to do even _that!_

_'Hehe, musume I am sooo gonna tease you when I can stand on my two feet...guess for now I'll lay here...doesn't sound all that bad with being treated by that hunk of a man...heh issa-teme looks like a toothpick to him...'_ apparently her life wasn't the only thing brought back but, also Akasha's way of evaluating potentially strong people whether they be male or female. And right now she was sensing MUCH from naruto that would have made her shake...if her body would even do so...

_'Then again I'm just grateful to be alive again...I'll need to thank him...'_ was the woman's inner thoughts.

Moka just mumbled a small _'thank you'_ before grasping the tray and placing it in her lap before she started to slowly feeding her mother her at least had the strength to open her mouth so she could chew and swallow what was fed to her. Seeing this Naruto nodded before he walked away getting a slight questioning gaze from Noka and somewhat Akasha.

''Ano, Naruto-san but, where are you going?'' the silver haired vampire asked to which the dragon just kept walking but, answered nonetheless.

''To take a shower what else?'' he said making her gain a blush at that but, kept silent. Akasha herself would have laughed at her daughters blushing face yet couldn't do so. So instead she relied on having a small smirk...

When Moka heard a door closing she let out a small sigh before speaking, ''Kami, why is he such a damn mystery...I haven't know him for only maybe 1 or 2 hours yet he's an enigma of which I've never seen before.'' she then looked down to see the amused eyes of her mother. Which made her blush again out of embarrassment.

''And you know more about him due to the memories you had as the 'outer' personality...then again even if he is an enigma...he's strong..._very strong_'' her last words carrying off with a bit more emotion that it made Akasha raise an eyebrow at.

_'Hm, I can sense wonder and awe in her words...but was that longing mixed in?...then again I'm no better I'm wanting to know who that man is well how strong he is...'_

10 minutes had gone by before the sound of a door opening got both of the girls attention, upon looking behind herself she saw something that made a blood red come up on her face while a slight pink hue could be seen _even_ on Akasha's cheeks. For infront of the two as the steam from the room escaped from the open door stood Naruto, clad in now only a pair of black sweatpants and a crimson tank top. His muscled arms in full view while his damp golden hair. Water ran down his chiseled masculine face dripping from his chin.

Moka even for all her pride as a vampire couldn't help but, blush at the man in her sights. Truly, she couldn't help but eye what she could see of his body his rippling arms and chest that which could be seen mostly even from the tank top. It only added to his godly handsome visage of his piercing azure eyes and sun-kissed golden spiky hair that of which caught her attention the most was because it lacked its formal ponytail.

_'Then again he looks so much more handsome without it...wait...what am I saying!'_

True his usual ponytail was forgone allowing his hair to flow freely covering most of his back with it all spiky in multiple directions yet to both Moka and Akasha's amazement it looked more like a long golden _mane_ that looked so soft to the touch. His untamed bangs covered most of his azure eyes yet they could still be seen hell they'd be seen a mile away from just the glow in them alone.

They both heard chuckling only to their embarrassment it was Naruto himself that held a small amused smirk, ''If your both done ogling my body I'd like to check on Akasha-san's status...'' amusement clear in his tone. Moka would have scowled if she already didn't have a pure glowing red face for only being _accused_ of such a thing but, to her slight hit to her pride she _was_ ogling his body. Plus if she had done so it would had made naruto's smirk go wider at being right...

Which he was...

Grumbling a bit she scooted down a bit allowing him to sit down where she was before right infront of Akasha's head. Kneeling down his amused eyes took on a more serious glint with a cold edge mixed in that which made Moka slightly shiver from the sudden influx of changing emotion.

''Now...with the fun over, Akasha-san I'll be blunt and say you'll be weakened like this for the next 2 or 3 days due to the process you undergone. Added wit the mental stress of so many fluxcuating memories of whats your and whats not it will be a bit hard for you to straighten out. Then again since I did bring you back...its my responsibility to see you through this...'' he mumbled the last bit with slight annoyance in his tone.

The woman just smiled which he saw as she accepted this while Moka stayed silent seeing this he continued, ''Even then you'll still not be at your full power but, that will return in time you just need to get plenty of sleep is all.'' seeing the acceptance in her eyes he nodded before he looked back at Moka his eyes staring into her own ruby ones.

''Now Moka-chan, do remember that Akasha's identity _must_ be kept secret until she's fully able to move on her own and speak normally again. Until then this is to be kept secret if not then I sense the consequences may be..._dire_ for the both of you. I'll think on a plan for her identity when that time comes but, until then...'' the teenage woman nodded.

''I...I understand I shall not speak a word of this...but I must take mother I'll take c-'' she was stopped from grabbing Akasha when naruto grasped her shoulder. Giving him a curious glance she saw the serious glint in his eyes get all the more visible that which made her let out a small shudder.

''_No_...if you even touch her and try to move her she'll be in even more pain then ever before. You see the effects of the technique I used are still in effect and the slightest of movement an outside source except for the user's own will cause painful shocks enter her new body before attacking her very soul. So I'm sorry to say but, Akasha isn't going anywhere for awhile...'' his words shocking both of them.

Yet Akasha just closed her eyes while Moka bit her bottom lip thinking profusely what she should do now. She didn't wanna leave her mother right now especially in her weakened state; it didn't help she still felt slightly insecure around naruto since she knew next to nothing about him.

_'Well except the fact he is my friend...and he did bring mother back to life...'_

''But...I can't just...'' somehow predicting her words Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him with a bit of apprehension.

''Don't worry she will be fine that I promise you and you can forget about me doing those..._vile_ things your thinking of I'm not that kind of monster. You can be assured I won't lay a hand on her that will hurt her but, all handling will be to heal her. Now I suggest you say goodnight to her we have school tomorrow...'' to which she slowly nodded yet suspicion in her eyes.

Akasha opened her eyes again only this time to see the ruby red ones of her daughters own worry clear as day within them. She offered a small smile of comfort to her even if it was small. It was enough to placate her worries albeit just a bit but, it was enough to calm her down. Seeing this Naruto quietly watched the reunited mother and daughter say their good nights or Moka doing so on the matter. After hugging the woman and kissing her forehead goodnight she stood up and looked at Naruto.

''Very well then, I shall go but, do you remember...even if you _did_ bring her back to life for me...that doesn't mean I trust you completely...so you had better not hurt her...'' her now crimson slitted eyes boring into his own azure bored ones. Which seemed to irk her on the inside since he showed not a single _hint_ of fear but more like _amusement._

Stepping up to her gaze he stared deep into her eyes while inwardly _amused_ at the girl before him. She had spunk and a fire that he could tell but, also a will in her spirit that would protect her mother by all means. That was something he respected even if he didn't express it but, when this girl actually _threatened him_ the old him would have snapped her neck in that second...

But now he was just fine with letting her live...she was his friend after all...

''Hehe...you have my word not only on my honor but, the honor of my whole race...no harm shall come to Akasha-san...if something does happen feel free to torture me in anyway you like...'' she just gained a small smirk at that.

That is until...

**Grrrghgrrghrr**

The sound of growling could be heard and Moka's face resembling a blood red tomato; cheeks and all her whole face was practically glowing crimson. Which was pretty cute in naruto's opinion; the sound was coming from Moka's stomach showing she was hungry. Seeing this naruto sighed while Akasha smiled amusingly, walking over the embarrassed Moka he spoke while leaning down.

''Here...'' he said showing his unblemished side of his neck clear and clean view infront of Moka. Who at the moment went wide eyed at the action. Yet the sight of his neck made her be a little more hungry then she was before especially seeing it completely open.

''W-w-what are you doing?'' she stuttered, _by gods_! She stuttered! What was going on with her? Hearing a chuckle she saw naruto looking at her with his same pair of amused azure eyes while a smirk graced his face.

''Hehe isn't obvious I'm letting you suck my blood so go ahead...I know your hungry and walking back to your dorm without food in your belly will make me worry so here...besides...'' to which his smirk widened a bit more.

''This can be payment in a way instead of the deal we made...from now on...I'll let you suck my blood whenever you wish to do so but, in return...you are to let _me_ train you...that is until Akasha-san is able to take that position in your training...so...what do you say...Moka-chan?''

It took her a few minutes to go over what the man before her just said, he was allowing instead of the deal he made her early on be changed to something like this? Wasn't it more on her side of the deal? She gets to suck his blood while also being trained by him which she really didn't mind all that much. Since she _knew_ he had the power to wipe the floor with her and, after seeing what he did to that pathetic trash Saizou made her somewhat _giddy_ for this training.

That is if she accepted the newly arranged deal...

Thinking on the pro's and con's she frowned ignoring her growing hunger...

_'The offer sounds...too good to be without a price...their has to be a catch...'_

Again somehow sensing her thoughts he spoke once more, ''Now don't go thinking theirs a price all I want to do is see how far you can go with your power. From what I can sense from you the potential you have is practically amazing and I don't want it to be wasted on this Academy studying useless human curriculum. Trust me as a friend Moka-chan if you take this offer I'll make you with the help of Akasha-san later on into one _very_ strong vampire...that I can promise you...'' hearing this made her slightly more relieved.

Though when she looked at her mother she saw her eyes practically _screaming_ at her to take the offer!

Letting out a sigh she nodded hesitantly seeing this made him smirk even more which for some reason made her let out a shiver of _something_ but, whatever it was made the very hairs on the back of her neck stand up!

''Good...now come have your fill...I promise my blood isn't bad...even the reaction I got from Akasha-san was anything to go by...'' this made Moka raise an eyebrow while the said pink haired woman flushed at the sudden flux of memories of biting into his neck and sucking his blood...

_'Pure **heaven **is what that was...heh this will be good to see Musume's reaction...'_

Moka just let out a small sigh before she walked up to him only now a smirk starting to cross her features. But this _smirk_ was one that made Naruto raise an eyebrow and made Akasha herself wanting to grin which just resulted in a more of a wide smirk. For Moka's smirk...

Had a hint _seduction_ with a small amount of anxiety. She was all but, swinging her hips walking up to him as her ruby red slitted eyes twinkled with _hunger_ as they eyed the new chance for blood before her. She was strangely excited to taste Naruto's blood if it could make her mother flush at its taste could it really be that good?

Once she reached him she all but, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned toward his neck pressing her body against his own with her legs practically tangled with his own. Her smirk widening showing her longer then normal canines. Slowly leaning forward she gave one more glance to naruto only to see to her slight surprise smirking throughout her whole action like he wasn't all that fazed.

Akasha though was different her eyes were wide slightly at her daughters actions yet she couldn't help but, she was doing it for an ulterior motive. The look in her musume's eyes just told her that Moka saw naruto as a potential _mate_. That meant she was interested in him even just a bit hell she herself was interested in him!

She watched though with excitement and amusement in her eyes as her daughter let out a word that would have made her burst out in laughter if she could do so...

_Cap-Chu~_

She had to blush when she said that before biting into his neck it was purely on instinct but, she had literally just said that right when she was about to dig in! Those thoughts were soon quickly destroyed when a new feeling coursed through her body once the first drop of Naruto's blood reached her tongue...

_''Mmmmmmmmmm''_ was her long moan as she drank the blood from him, she couldn't help but let it out. The blood was purely _divine_ something so perfect it made her taste-buds sing in unison her cheeks reddened. She couldn't help herself but pull herself closer to him her hands wrapped completely wrapped around his neck with her body fully pressed against him.

Truly it looked more like she was embracing him...

Through it all Naruto never lost his smirk if anything it got wider it wasn't because of the woman pressed against sure he loved it but, it was actually because he was amused...

_Extremely_ so...

For the girl doubted his blood to be anything special but, now she was literally eating or in this case swallowing her own words. He knew for a fact that dragon's blood was much more potent and a Legendary delicacy to vampires. Seeing as she wasn't letting go he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer this got the reaction of her moaning more in approval while she drank her fill from him.

A few minutes later, she let go but, not getting out of his arms for she was too pleasured to move anything. Her face was flushed bright red as a glazed look swelled in her eyes her tongue was ever so slowly licking the puncture wound on his neck even it was healing already...

She _wanted_ to lick him and his blood away...

''Quite forward aren't you?~'' a teasing voice broke her from her pleasured induced stupor. Slowly looking at him through her glazed ruby eyes all she could let out was a smile of which made Naruto chuckle seeing of how much _content_ she was after having her meal. Hell Akasha who was watching the scene was blushing from all the actions from the practical embracing of the two yet it slightly made her want to be in Moka's position...

_'Wait...where did that come from...'_

''O-oh my...that was...s-so...g-good...'' Moka said the glazed look still in her eyes. She felt a small rumble indicating it was a chuckle from naruto which resulted in his chest trembling making her feel like a small tremor went through her body yet it only made her feel even more content or maybe pleasured in a way.

''Glad you think so, I heard the very same thing from Akasha-san over here only she said it in a more...exciting manner...'' to which Akasha to her embarrassment yet again blushed as did Moka. Only then did the girl realize the position she in but, surprisingly she didn't get out of it. Since a smirk started to grace her own angelic face. Naruto saw this and had to raise an eyebrow,

''What? See something you like?'' he got his answer when she pulled back only this time to place a hand on his cheek and lean down. Soon he felt her lips on his cheek before they went to his ear,

_''Your blood was absolutely delicious but...I wonder if theirs more of you I can taste~'' _her words seductive with a bit of playfulness within. Akasha's jaw would have dropped if it was able to while naruto's eyebrow raised even higher before a grin made its way onto his face. Surprising her he leaned down to her own ear.

His warm breath making Moka let out a small shiver as he spoke, _''Quite the seductress you are aren't you?...Well you can most certainly try~''_ his words making her shiver even more. Slowly she broke out of his arms albeit hesitantly. Once she did so though her eyes ran over his form one more time before she spoke, ''Alright...you've _convinced _me...I'll leave for now...promise to take care of mother?'' to which naruto just nodded his smirk now replaced with a firm yet smile.

''You have my word...'' she nodded with this before going toward her mother. Hugging her and planting a kiss on her forehead she sighed and went to the door.

''Now don't forget Moka-chan, the training starts every day after school and full day's on the weekends I don't want you to slack up are we clear?'' the girl just nodded with a firm look in her ruby crimson eyes that were once filled with the urge of a challenge yet seduction of the being before her.

''I will...I won't slack up...if it can't get me stronger then I'll do it...'' hearing this he nodded.

''Very well then, you can go now I'll see you tomorrow...'' accepting this she walked out the door closing it behind her. Once the door closed the room suddenly got incredibly tense to the point the lights started to flicker on and off and the very shadows_ started to shift._ If Akasha wasn't weakened as she was she would have actually _trembled_.

''Akasha...we need to talk..._now_'' his words firm yet slightly had a tint of warmth to that of which Akasha grasped onto to show he was still speaking to someone that was exhausted beyond most. Looking into his eyes she could see he had many questions for her and she would answer them.

After all he _did_ bring her back to life...

Seeing the acceptance in her eyes he nodded before kneeling before her immobilized form before he placed his left hand on her forehead his hand glowing an almost divine blue. Soon Akasha's eyes slowly dropped before closing after seeing this Naruto nodded before closing his own eyes and let himself loose within his mind.

_'Time to have a talk...'_

**Akasha's Mindscape**

Within the mind of Akasha, naruto had already opened his eyes to see a great endless land of grassy fields. Ending with an ocean and a setting sun, a European castle sitting upon the cliffs edge while a light breeze ruffled his hair and made the grass sway in the breeze.

Upon looking at the sky he could see it in many different colors ranging from blue, yellow, red, and purple. Showing the sun was setting and nightfall rising; looking around the area he had to admit it was one of the more...

_Peaceful_...mindscapes he's been inside, walking through it he turned his gaze upon the cliff side only to see to his slight surprise Akasha standing their with a peaceful expression on her face. Only this time she was wearing a black European dress. Her long pink hair tied up with a bow on her head yet it still flowing in the breeze.

If he was honest with himself she looked absolutely _elegant_...

Walking toward her he stopped at her side while looking out at the sea...

''You have a beautiful mindscape Akasha-san...'' which the woman this time chuckled whole heartedly. He raised an eyebrow to which she just smiled seeing it, her emerald eyes dancing with mirth yet amusement.

''Thank you naruto-san, you know complimenting ones mindscape means your complimenting on the person itself...'' to which naruto just gained a small smirk.

''Of course I know that...why in kami's name did you think I said that in first place, Akasha-chan?~'' this of course made her gain a wide eyed look making his smirk go even wider as a small pink hue rose up in her cheeks. It quickly went away though when Akasha felt the seriousness coming off her visitor and his azure cold eyes making her let out a voluntary shiver.

''But lets cut the idle chat...we need to talk..._now_'' to which she nodded.

''Very well what is it you wanted to talk about?'' to which he turned around and stared into her eyes making her inwardly want to avert her eyes away from the glow within his azure ones.

''I need to know..._everything_ from when you used that rosario on moka-chan to now...what can you remember...The events that have played out since then...what can you remember when you first placed the rosario onto Moka-chan...'' seeing the firm look in his eyes she decided to tell him.

And so she did, telling him of everything that happened with her and Moka, the attack on her by Akuha, her trying to console the elder sister of the siblings. The fatal wound she received from Akuha when Moka had her attention not aware of the fighting going on at her age. The awakening of her Shinso blood which be the chain reaction of waking Alucard.

Through it all naruto had kept up an impassive face even when she mentioned Alucard he hadn't showed a hint of shock which surprised the woman. As she continued though the facial expression from naruto changed from one of impassiveness to annoyance if the slight twitch in his eyebrow was any indication...

''Then when I placed the rosario on Moka-chan, all I remebered was a flash of light then I was seeing myself as the 'outer' personality of the one I created...and...here we are...'' finishing her words she looked to see Naruto rubbing his temples in while letting out a sigh of what seemed like irritation.

''Okay...I'm gonna ask you...when you placed the rosario on moka-chan...did you by ANY chance look into the red gem or touch it in any manner?'' this made her gain a thoughtful expression. Closing her eyes in thought Naruto watched her 'hmmm' in thought with a finger on her chin thus making her look...

_Cute..._

Snapping her fingers Akasha snapped her eyes open and looked at him with recognition in her eyes. ''I remember now, when I was placing it on Moka right before Alucard dragged me in I _did_ touch the gem...'' when she said this Naruto sighed before nodding.

''I see...then let me explain this to you...when you did that...the rosario sucked in your soul right before it finished attaching to Moka. You see, the gem for this particular rosario had a built in fake personality made by yourself. So when you touched that gem your soul was mixed in with that personality since it recognized you...'' his explanation made Akasha blink dumbly...

''Oh...but wait...how do you know so much of the rosario?'' she pointed out using the chance to know more of this enigma that was her musume's and by extension herself's friend. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this seeing through her completely but...

''You wanna know why I know such things about the rosario eh? Haha sorry...but that's a secret for another day...maybe when you've earned my trust maybe _then_ I'll tell you but, until that day comes...my lips are sealed...unless you wanna _unseal_ them~?'' he said in a teasing tone that which made Akasha gain a blush from knowing the underlining message in his words.

Sputtering a response naruto chuckled at her face before speaking, ''I was joking Akasha-san, now sit down I'd like to talk to you about your daughter Moka-chan...'' this got her attention making her quickly shake out of her embarrassed stupor before she gained a serious look in her eyes. When it came to her musume everything was to be taken seriously.

_''And what would you like to speak about concerning musume?''_ her words as cold as a glacier with her eyes narrowed honestly it could be the scariest thing most people would ever see. It was like being glared at by Lucifer himself...

But to Naruto...it was just plain _amusing_...

''Nothing much...its just about her training...from what I can sense her shinso blood has now been developing without her rosario. Seeing this once I start her training it will be up to you to take over when your fully healed...can you do that?''

Blinking at the request she took a few minutes to gain her thoughts on the matter. Of course she would train her daughter what mother wouldn't? The thing that bugged her though was how naruto would _train_ her musume. She was a vampire and he was not...from what she could see; how would he be able to train her?

''I...see...well I accept only I need you to tell me how you would be able to train Moka-chan I mean I know your strong but, what can you teach a vampire?'' her words questioning as she displayed a curious yet confused expression. This made Naruto just sigh,

''That's pretty simple I'll be teaching her how to control her youkai properly and also I'm gonna build up her physical prowess. Vampires are naturally stronger then most demons by birth. But that does _not_ mean they are the strongest, they can easily be taken down by someone stronger. That is why I shall be teaching her and running her through the ground on her physical abilities. Her speed and strength must be trained...if she even wants to get stronger...this training will do it...'' his words firm and his facial expression hard as stone. Akasha couldn't deny his words for every single word was the truth, Vampires were strong very strong but, Vampires these days just let that get to their heads and don't work to improve their already impressive skills or abilities.

Nodding in agreement, ''I see...is that all then? Not to sound rude but, I am tired and need my rest...'' she said with a drowsy expression. To which naruto let out a chuckle before nodding,

''Of course, I'll leave you be then...'' he said getting a thankful smile form the woman. Then as he started to fade from her mind she saw something that shocked her a bit on the inside.

For Naruto was now smiling at her albeit a small one but, it was a smile filled with _amusement_ yet a small spark of _something _that she couldn't identify but, it made her cheeks flame up and her heart beat a bit faster, her breath hitching in her throat. He gave a small wave,

_''I'll be healing you from the outside...until then get some rest Akasha-san...also...I gotta say...you have a good daughter...'' _his words filled with a type of approval of sorts that seemed to warm her heart. Before she could reply though his form completely disappeared from her mind in a spectacle of light particles that flew over the cliff and towards the setting sun.

She watched with a smile of her own as her eye lids started to fall signaling her about to fall into her peaceful slumber she so desperately needed.

_'Naruto...your quite mysterious...then again...I always did **like** the mysterious one...'_ she aimlessly though before she closed her eyes with a peaceful smile adoring her heart-shaped face, thoughts of a certain golden spiky haired man flowing through her mind...

**Outside Akasha's Mindscape**

Blinking a bit from exiting Akasha's mindscape Naruto rubbed his eyes a bit before looking the clock on his wall showing it was now 11:49 P.M. Seeing this he let out a small sigh before looking over the now sleeping Akasha; a peaceful expression adoring her face. Honestly, he couldn't help even for himself admit she looked strikingly _radiant_ when she was asleep.

_'Hell when she's awake and speaking its like being in the presence of something divine...'_ he shook his head a bit disappating his thoughts before he clasped his hands together in like a prayer motion and spoke,

''Well better get started on her healing...'' with that he closed his eyes before snapping them open.

**''Doragonmajikku: Doragonhīringu **_(Dragon Magic: Draconic Healing)_**''** he said as his eyes glowed shockingly _gold_ before his hands were literally engulfed in a flaming green energy. Slowly he separated his hand before he put his hands above Akasha's body; soon the flaming green energy slowly traveled from his hands to Akasha's form. When it touched it slowly started to outline her body with a green outline before surprisingly her whole body was soon engulfed in a visible cocoon of green energy.

Channeling his energy into the spell, naruto closed his eyes in thought of tomorrow,

_'Why do I get the feeling tomorrow is gonna be...eventful?'_

Seeing enough energy placed in the cocoon of energy he let his hands drop before standing on his feet, ''Well that should last for tonight and tomorrow as well...now to get some sleep...'' with that naruto shut out all the lights after locking his apartment door.

**Next Morning**

As the sun rose through Naruto's apartment window and beaming through his window hitting his sleeping form, his right arm dangled limply over his bedside while his other was on his pillow...

_Tick_

The small sound yet to even make the sleeping man twitch...

_Tock_

The second irritating noise seemed to get a rise out of him when his nose twitched

_Tick_

The next sign was that his finger twitched...

**RIIIINNNNGGGG!**

**''AHHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ACCURSED CLOCK!'' **was the shout that possibly woken up the dead and killed them again due to the demonic tone within. For the shout came from a scowling Naruto his alarm clock now in his fist nothing but, a clutched up piece of metal. Seeing this he threw it into the trash can,

''Damn metal contraptions...'' his small curses leaving his mouth while he got up and got ready for another day of school...

For some reason though he couldn't hold back a _grin_ when he thought of what would be happening today. He didn't know exactly _why_ but, for some reason he felt it was gonna be...

_Fun...oh so very fun!_

He felt a excitable chill go down his spine making his grin go even wider...

If anyone saw this grin it would without a doubt scare the piss out of anyone...

Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed in his usual customized attire, he walked out of his room closing the door and walked into the living room. Once their he shouldered a sack of his supplies before looking toward his sleeping companion, the green cocoon was now gone with only now a green outlining surrounding her body.

_'Hmmm...its almost done...well I'll be back to check up on her after break...'_

After shaking his thoughts he walked toward the door and closed it as well as locking it to make sure no one can come in. After doing so he turned around and grinned,

''Well time to go see Moka-chan...'' with that he just...

_Disappeared_...

**Female Dorm-Main Entrance**

Standing at the entrance of the Female dorm was Naruto, leaning against a tree as girls passed him by giggling while passing on lustful glances at him and his body. It honestly made him a bit peeved, not cause he hated girls _(Which he didn't)_ but, it was that they were acting on hormones basically...

Really whatever happened back in his day when demons both male and female fought on equal sides? Tearing theirselves apart, limbs ripped off, blood spraying the air...

_'The beautiful screams...Oh how I miss those days...'_

He let out a painful sigh while his face adorned a sorrowed expression...that is before a grin that could make even Lucifer himself cry out in fear; crossed his face.

''Now...Guess I'll have to bring things back to how they were back then...hehehehe~'' he ended with a chuckle. That's when he heard silent footsteps coming from behind him letting out a small smirk he spoke,

''You need to do better then that to sneak up on me...Moka-chan...'' he said amusingly to which the silver haired vampire let out a huff when she walked out from behind the tree. Her arms crossed over her chest which was exposing her magnificent D-cup bust; her face set in a frown at being caught so easily. She was wearing the usual school uniform only now her green jacket and white collared shirt was un-buttoned to the 2 second button showing much of her cleavage.

Seeing this naruto just let out a chuckle while placing a hand on her shoulder; before he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

_''You tried Moka-hime~...but your a few years to young to even be able to surprise me...''_ he words huskily while his hot breath made her shiver in both pleasure and _excitement_ as a pink hue rose up to her cheeks. Naruto saw this but, decided not to tease her lest he have an angry vampire on him...

Not that he wouldn't mind having her _on_ him...

''Anyway, lets go school starts pretty soon...'' she just nodded and with that two walked on to their class. This time however Moka was beside Naruto practically shoulder to shoulder with her hand lightly grasping his own. He noticed this but, paid no heed to it...

For now...

**Youkai Academy-Main Entrance**

While walking through the crowds of students, Naruto and Moka walked side by side without much care in the world. They ignored the jealous glares sent their way both male and female or mutters and whispers spoke behind their back. Males, speaking of how lucky that bastard naruto was to be walking around that magnificent silver haired _Goddess._ Female, glaring at Moka for holding hands with the mountain of a man, tanned muscled blonde haired _Adonis._

As they kept walking though naruto could feel Moka's inner annoyance at those around them and he had to agree. They were starting to get annoying especially with how they ever so blatantly whispered behind their backs and glared at either of them. So when he felt Moka twitch a bit he decided to take action. Letting go of Moka's hand to which she blinked at only to feel a strong arm wrapped gently across her shoulders.

She would have said something only for her eyes to go wide when she felt herself pulled into him and a touch of _something_ tapping on her hair. Though it did something since the students all but, went deadly _silent_. Moka would have said something but, right now she was comfortably even if she wouldn't admit it leaning against the warm body of her friend...

_'Screw friend, he's the ultimate mate...and he's mine!'_ she thought mentally while snuggling into him a bit more as they continued their walk.

But what she didn't know was that naruto's action just shut up the whole student body; for not only did he wrap his arm around her shoulders but, he had also without her noticing. _Kissed_ her head before he had glanced out of the corner of his eyes. That is when he _glared_ making his eyes _flash_ gold with a vertical slit in each eye.

His mouth was set in a grin so _feral_ it made a few weak willed students lose control of their bladders right their on the spot...

It was a clear sign of what he was doing...

_'She's mine** fuckers**...'_

With that he turned his gaze infront of him pretending like nothing happened and not caring he just put a few students in a place where they either passed out, shit themselves in fear or just plain out went into shock...

He did smirk though when he could feel their fear of him grow even more...

That's when his eyes lit up before he spoke, ''Moka-chan...go ahead to class...I gotta go talk to the headmaster...'' said vampire blinked before looking up at him. A curious yet slightly miffed expression on her face.

''Why?'' she said, wanting to walk with him some more in their slight embrace. Though when he just smirked and leaned down till their faces were practically touching. She of course blushed at the closeness until she literally saw herself staring deep into those captivating azure orbs.

''Don't worry I'll be right back...get to class...okay?'' she just dumbly nodded with that he smiled before patting her head.

''Good get going then and, don't worry about yesterday...I'll take care of it...'' with that he walked off with her watching him leave. A look in her eyes came up when she saw him go, it was a look of pure _longing_ and _want_ yet she quickly repressed it before heading into the school.

**With Naruto**

While naruto was walking to the headmaster's office he was taking the time to study his surroundings, something he had forgotten to do last time. The academy had changed so much from the first time he came back then it looked absolutely _amazing_ with its demonic decorative buildings and designs. Now, it was nothing but, a _filthy_ place that looked to familiar to that of a _human_ academy...

_'Tsk, again its atrocious to think how the low the races of all monsters have fallen. To go and learn how to be human of all things is quite pathetic...' _he though

After shaking out of his stupor, he looked ahead to see himself a foot away from the Headmaster's door. Though he did slightly raise an eyebrow when he saw it open to show two women coming out of the doorway...

And _what_ women they were, they looked to be the age of Moka but, one of them oddly looked like a twin of that Kushina girl he met yesterday. They both from what he could see were _very_ beautiful but, also _deadly_ strong with both having similar attributes to that of Moka and Kushina.

The first one looked like Kushina completely with just a few different things, the girl had long cascading maroon hair that looked like the perfect silk. Her skin was the same porcelain tone of Kushina's while her eyes were a perfect shade of purple just a slight lighter then kushina own. The girl was wearing the school uniform showing she was a student of the academy yet it showed like that of Moka's and idly Kushina's long slender legs. Yet he could just _feel_ her Kitsune power coming off her in waves yet it was controlled all the same.

The other girl who he thought to be one of a petite girl yet had the frame built for extreme High-speed combat. Yet he frowned a bit when he sensed _something_ coming off her that felt like a...

_'Well...looks like someone doesn't want this girl to reach her full maturity...to place a Demon Curse on her body like that from what I can sense blocks off her maturing body from fully reaching its capacity...'_

The girl in question though gave off a vibe that reminded him a bit of both Akasha and Moka but, more so in Moka. She was a rather small girl standing around a 5'3 yet he could tell her body was both strong and built for_ speed._ She had a skin tone of porcelain but, a bit paler then both Kushina's or this other girl; she had raven black hair that was kept up with two pigtails while two silver bangs framed the middle of her forehead with two bangs of her raven hair framing the sides of her face. She had strikingly crimson red eyes that glowed with a inner _power_ yet an impassiveness. She too was wearing a school uniform as well that showed her High B-cup bust even from the fabric hiding it.

Though when he searched further into that particular girl and into her very demonic genes he raised an eyebrow at the familiar energy source.

_'Hm...so she's a descendant of Alucard hm? Now that's unexpected then again this **is** that crazy bastard that tried to absorb **me**...'_ he idly thought in amusement.

So when he started to get closer to the idly talking pair and silently past them, he let out a small grin before letting loose a small _portion_ of his draconic presence with just a small unnoticeable burst. With only those two feeling it...

And they did if they both suddenly froze up when he walked past them was anything to go by. Their shocked expressions was absolutely priceless to him while their skin just went a bit more pale then usual making him smirk. He walked past them ignoring the shocked yet suspicious glances from the two clearly shaken girls.

_'W-w-what...was that...? that power...that...aura...it was stronger then Juubi-tou-san!' _thought the maroon haired beauty

_'That presence...that youkai...it was stronger then tou-san's!' _thought the raven haired beauty

He saw their states from the corner of his eyes and had to mentally chuckle,

_'And to think...that was only 5% of my full power...hehehe'_ he thought before he started knocking on the door. He did give a side glance at the frozen girls before he gave a silent smirk making their eyes go wide.

_''Come in''_

Hearing this Naruto went inside closing the door behind him wanting to get this talk with the headmaster over with...

Once the door behind him closed, the two girls abruptly shook themselves out their stupor before looking at each other with surprised eyes.

''W-what...was that Akuha-san?'' asked the trembling redhead, the girl beside her who was named just looked her way with the same surprised eyes only they were widened slightly more then before. Her hands twitched and trembled trying to get control of herself.

''I-I don't know...M-mito-san...I truly...d-don't know...'' she said in a clearly shaken tone. The girl named Mito looked back at the door as did Akuha with shocked eyes yet now a budding look of curiosity...

**Headmaster's Office**

_''Ah! Ryujin-san what brings you here today? Aren't you supposed to be class?''_ the somewhat cherry voice of the robe wearing Headmaster sounded the room. Naruto just gave a casual wave while mentally giving this robe wearing youkai the one finger-salute at his blatant disregard for who he speaks too...

''Yare yare, I know but, I've come to just give you a heads up about something as to where you won't start questioning me later on...'' this got the Dark Lords attention. Glancing up he gave naruto a curious gaze,

_''Oh? And what's that?''_ curious to what the _boy_ was gonna say. But won't he be shocked from the words spoken next...

''Well, it would seem that during a fight between myself and Komiya Saizou, Akashiya Moka's rosario was damaged in the result of the fight. Of course we did it outside the campus but, somehow Saizou's youkai seemed to have affected her rosario when he sent a punch towards her trying to catch me off guard. I was their in time to stop it but, it somehow cracked the gem within her rosario thus...causing an influx...'' he said while watching the looks flowing through Mikogami's eyes.

Indeed the many emotions flowing through Mikogami's was like a raging whirlpool itself, they ranged from: Surprise, Shock, Suspicion,Anger, Annoyance, and finally Acceptance...

For now...

Slowly placing his arms on his desk elbows propped up and fingers interlocked, the priest robe wearing man looked into naruto's azure eyes with a serious glow that would have sent many other youkai into a heap of nothing more then tears...

_''Explain...''_ this made naruto quirk an eyebrow at the almost _demanding_ tone in his voice, was this fool actually _demanding _him? Surely not but, deciding to just continue and worry about beating the Headmaster into the ground later...

''Well, the influx somehow changed Moka, it would seem it split her personality; you see from what I knew of her on our first day here she had a bubbly personality and a outlook on everything innocent but, when the ruby cracked this personal look split from her showing a different yet the same Moka. From what I gather, the first personality was a 'fake' since the true personality seemed to fit her Vampire heritage.''

This further shocked the Headmaster if his eyes widening a bit were any indication; though he quickly shook himself before looking back at Naruto.

_''Please continue...what happened to the outer personality and wheres the true moka?''_ his voice laced with curiosity. Naruto just put up a stern face while mentally chuckling at the man's stupidity...

''Well the influx weakened the outer personality and right now she's resting at my apartment for the time being. Moka-han the _true_ one is attending classes as we speak...'' Mikogami seemed to accept this while nodding silently. Naruto could see, the planning in his eyes though and it just made him smirk inwardly...

_'Plot all you like Mikogami...every plan will fall...I'll make sure of it...'_

_''I see...thank you for telling me this...do take care of the outer until she's able to walk and speak normally then would you bring her here so we can administer into the school?''_ to which Naruto just gave a silent nod.

''Sure I got it...well I'll be seeing ya headmaster-san!'' he said cheerfully while walking to the door as he did so the Headmaster never did see the _terrifying_ grin etched on Naruto's face that one would think it'd split his face.

**Shizuka's Classroom**

''Now class, let me start discussing with you the fine history of King Arthu-'' she was interrupted when a knock sounded from the door. Smiling she went up to the door with some of the students look on curiously. Upon opening it though most of the males gained frightened expression's and the females lustful looks in their eyes...

All except for two...

''Sorry I'm late Shizuka-sensei I needed to speak with the Headmaster about something..._important_'' was naruto's casual and somewhat carefree words. His small smile already melted the hearts of many females in the classroom and it too seemed to affect to teacher herself...

If the slight pink on her cheeks was anything to go by...

''O-oh it's okay N-naruto-san...now go have a seat...'' he just nodded while passing her closing the door behind him. While ding so, he did _smirk_ when he smelt Shizuka's...

_Predicament..._

_'Hehehe...kitty is in heat is she?'_

He let out a chuckle before he turned his gaze on the class; his eyes roamed them all savoring in their fearful expression's but, the lustful looks made him want to just start rampaging. Though when his eyes landed on a familiar red haired Kitsune he gave a large grin and small wave delivering a small wink to her.

That being Uzumaki Kushina who seeing him send her a wave and a wink blushed but, replied the same manner. This got many jealous glares on her which she just glared back making them shut up _very_ quickly. The males though _would_ have glared or said something but, to do so would earn yourself a quick trip to the infirmary.

They still remembered what Naruto did to Saizou...

Walking past them, Naruto sat down in his desk before glancing to his right to see the silver haired Vampire and now starting new apprentice. Only for him to frown when he saw her somewhat downcast expression. So when she glanced at him with her saddened eyes he knew he'd need to speak to her after class...

Now when he turned his gaze back to the front he saw to his _immense_ annoyance that pathetic human eyeing Moka...

Again!

_'That's it...'_

Leaning forward he tapped the brown haired Aono on the shoulder he seemed to react and when he did the boy went ash-white pale.

_''Boy...you best stop...or so help kami...I will kill you...understand me?''_ he said with a glare that sent the human into hysterics before his eyes just rolled into the back of his head and he passed out right onto his desk. Naruto quickly returned to normal while an ever so _innocent_ smile on his face that made the watching Moka and Kushina smirk. The other students who saw this shook their heads in pity for the Aono.

**RIIINNNGGG!**

The bell sounded the classroom and suddenly students started rushing out like any other student would to get out of class. Of course, it being just the first of many classes today shows their actions were all but, foolish. Looking back he saw that tsukune's form was gone too seems Shizuka or a student had taken him to the infirmary. Standing up, Naruto saw that Kushina had already left but, looked down to his right to see Moka had her head down.

Frowning, he placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him with those same ruby crimson eyes that were filled with worry of some sort.

''Moka-chan what's wrong?'' she just closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She then spoke,

''I-its nothing Naruto-kun...'' not noticing she added the _'kun'_ suffix to his name yet he did but, didn't dwell on it. Kneeling down, he firmly yet gently grasped her chin and made her look at him; when he saw her eyes though it made him frown they were filled with both _anger _yet _sadness_.

''Moka-chan, don't tell me nothings wrong...now...what is it?'' she just let out another sigh before speaking. Knowing she couldn't get out of this without telling him what was wrong.

''It's about...Mother and how things will be with her alive now...I mean I'm happy she's back but, theirs so many things and certain people out their that hate her...'' she was silenced when she felt herself flicked on the forehead blinking dumbly she looked up to see the amused grin on naruto's face.

''Baka, you really think I'll let anything happen to her? Have some faith in me, look if it will make you feel better why not go see her during lunch break? I know it will make you feel better and pull you from this stump you have yourself in...'' her eyes widened at this before she gave a strained nod holding back herself back from jumping naruto hugging him and thanking him profusely.

She was shaken out of her stupor when naruto placed something in her hand looking down she saw it was a key with the number 246. Looking up confusingly Naruto just chuckled,

''Hehehe, that Moka-chan is the key to my apartment, can't get in without now can you?'' he said amusement clear in his tone. Said silver haired vampire just looked at him with wide eyes before she couldn't hold herself back and literally shot out of her desk and clamped her arms around him.

''Thank you Naruto-kun!'' was her shout as naruto just blinked before smiling wrapped his own arms around her waist he kept their balance before they fell to the floor.

''Wow Moka-chan your much more forward then usual~'' he said in a teasing tone. He was silenced though when Moka drew herself back a bit showing her smirking face, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Raising an eyebrow he spoke,

''What?'' she just smirked even more before leaning onto his chest while letting out a content sigh.

**Grrghghrghhr**

Was the sound of Moka's stomach growling making her blush and naruto chuckle in embarrassment.

''Hungry are we? Here you go then...'' he said showing his neck to Moka. Then without hesitation she latched onto his neck giving out a small moan again once his pure euphoric blood flooded her taste buds. They stood their once more in each others embrace and to passersby it looked like a lovers embrace.

Maybe it was...

**1 Hour Later-Lunch break**

Naruto sighed as he walked the hall's of the academy, Lunch break had started and he and Moka parted ways with her heading toward his apartment to visit her healing mother while he himself just went to get something to eat. Even if the Academy's food sucked it would give him the chance to check out the other youkai's that occupy this academy...

So when he walked into the Lunchroom and gained his food he looked around to see most of the tables filled up and some not. He let out a annoyed sigh when he saw most of their fearful expressions; but that's when he saw one table clear with only one person their...

And that person made him grin a bit before he went to the table...

Uzumaki Kushina, High Kitsune and youngest daughter of the Juubi no Kitsune was sighing in what seemed boredom as her violet eyes scanned the empty table around her. It clearly showed that known wanted to associate with her knowing what she was. After all its pretty obvious from just the aura she let out, One filled with utter power yet bloodlust it was almost made few people start to pass out.

As she ate silently, her thoughts went to the one she met yesterday on her first day; the man she knew without a doubt was her Soul mate. She was greatly interested in him to the point she wanted to talk with him, be with him and know everything about him. Of course she knew it wouldn't go that fast but, she was determined to know more about him.

Even if he was very friendly with that Vampire she didn't mind that much, unlike most demonic species the Kitsune's would be with their soul mate even if he had multiple mates they stick by him through it all. She let out a small smile though as she remembered the actions of yesterday, the way naruto killed those three students, their dismemberment, screams and blood spraying the air around him.

The way he killed them all ruthlessly and mercilessly sent chills up her spine. It honestly made her feel all the more excited to know more about him; her growing feelings grew when she saw how far he went to protect that Vampire Moka by that foolish Saizou. She had been shocked at the way Naruto dealt with him, when the giant tried to interrupt what seemed to be a good moment naruto had sent to idiot flying...

With just a _pinky!_

''Excuse me Kushina-san but, may I sit here?'' the voice shaking her from her thoughts, quickly looking up though her face gained a very good shade of red while her eyes widened slightly. For standing before her was the one occupying her very thoughts, Ryujin Naruto with a small grin on his face. Thus resulting in her blush gaining a deeper shade of red but, she held herself up even in the presence of her soul mate.

''Ah, Naruto-san sure you can don't have no one else here...hehehe'' she ended with a chuckle while scratching the back of her head. This action made naruto smile in amusement while mentally grinning at the girls actions. Sitting down he placed his tray infront of him before speaking,

''Now I think we need to properly introduce ourselves since the last time was a bit...'' Kushina nodded with a blush remembering _exactly_ of their first meeting. It was embarrassing but, she would keep it with her forever...

That was for sure...

''Hehe Y-yeah I r-remember...'' she said in a cute stutter with a blush adorning her cheeks. This action would have sent many males to their grave of losing their sanity; it was just so adorable! Naruto though just smiled at this and waved his hand aside,

''No worries if anything I'm kinda glad I met you that way...falling into such a beautiful woman such as you completely made my day...'' this made her face light up even more before she playfully punched his shoulder.

''Stop N-naruto-kun...your making me blush''' she said not realizing she just added the _'kun'_ suffix but, he did and had to grin even more. He put up a teasing expression,

''Oh? When did I become Naruto-kun?~'' hearing this and remembering her words Kushina let out a small _eep_ before her face flushed completely showing it being the perfect shade as her hair. It was cute on how she tried to hide her face with her hair but, he wouldn't have it. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke with a now more firm yet gentle tone.

''Now now Kushina-_chan_ no need to be embarrassed, now let me start off my names Ryujin Naruto first year at Youkai Academy; My likes are fire, fighting, my friends and, most of all spicy foods. My dislikes are pretty much humans in general, demons that let their power go to their heads and most of all _rapists_. Hobbies are fighting with strong people, practicing my kendo and..._torturing my enemies before breaking them both mentally and physically._ My dreams...is to have a family of my own...now you?'' he said to which she nodded gratefully while her blush lightened up a bit as she adorned a grateful smile.

''A-arigatou, M-my names Uzumaki Kushina my likes are my family, my twin sister, ramen, gardening, fighting...and Pranks! My dislikes are my _mother_, arrogant pricks, self-righteous assholes, humans, the _Rikudo Sennin _and stuck up bastards with a superiority complex the size of the moon. My hobbies are pranks, gardening, fighting and soaking in a hot spring. Last my dreams are to become a strong so I can fulfill my fathers wish...and also...to create a big family...with my soul mate Dattebane!'' she said with an excitable vigor that it made naruto grin.

''There we go! Now that's someone I like to see not afraid to speak their mind! Now lets eat...I'm starved!'' with that naruto quickly yet comically jumped toward his food and started gorging on it making food fly slightly in the air and hit other students. Kushina watched this all with a giggle before she too joined him, the weight that was once on her shoulders gone from being able to speak with her new friend.

Students watched this all with horrific looks as the two gorged on their food like wild animals making them go green a bit...

**Youkai Academy-Afternoon Break**

During lunch, Naruto and Kushina spent their time diligently talking to one another learning more about each other. They had learned many things about one another or more so Kushina learned about him; for instant he was _very _protective of his friends. And that he was also a master of many forms of combat whether they be for hand-to-hand combat or using a weapon he was very skilled at more specifically he was great at using a sword.

They soon left for their own respective classes which ended soon after; they met back up with Naruto wanting to introduce her to Moka to which she had excitingly agreed on. So after they met back up and left the main entrance of the Academy; they were seen walking on the cement ground that was their Academy campus. Though what was odd was that a giant crowd of student's were in the center of this walkway.

This got their attention but, more so Naruto's especially when he sensed a particular Vampiric signature in the middle of the crowd. Frowning he briskly walked into the crowd Kushina following curious what as has naruto frowning the way he was. She soon found out though for when Naruto was deep enough in the crowd he let loose a growl_ so feral_ it sent a chill up her spine and those around them. Looking at him she had to stifle a gasp when she saw the pure _murderous_ look in his eyes and the clenching of his fists showed his pale white his knuckles were. They were clenched so had blood dripped from his fists as veins started to pop out...

''N-naruto-kun...a-a-are you okay?'' she asked to which he just responded with glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. When she saw his eyes though she went completely _still_ frozen utterly and completely since she just seen his pure golden eyes that had a demonic crimson _slit_ in his eye. She only seen it once but, it was enough to place her into a slight hysteric mode.

_''No...I'm not...it would seem...some pathetic fools...need to learn their place...''_ his voice was cold ruthlessly cold and so deadly it made everyone in the crowd feel like something was at their very _throats_ and ready to just slit them right then and there.

Kushina worriedly nodded before following him as he walked through the deadly silent crowd they parted way for him since they were too scared to even speak to him. The very aura coming off him was so _suffocating_ yet controlled like a raging _hurricane_. Truly it was like they were in the presence of an angered _God_ that was ready to smite its creations away with just a swipe of his hand.

Once the two reached the inner circle of the crowd though, Kushina could see three people standing. One was a wimpy looking brown haired kid who she could smell was a _human_ angrily enough. The second was a girl that was beautiful in her own right but, the size of her bust was just to...

_BIG_!

She had a skinny frame with only her bust showing its size to all with it covered by a long white sleeved blouse that is covered by a tight yellow sweater which she knew was to flaunt her size. Finishing off her uniform was a bow tie and a green pleated checkered shirt. She had light ocean hair that was tied up with the bow tie and a pair of dark purple eyes not nearly as the same shade as her own though. Right now though the girl had an absolutely _livid_ expression on her face for the woman infront of her...

Now the last she knew from seeing her with Naruto most of the time, Akashiya Moka. The silver haired vampire though looked a bit _miffed_ if that was the right word to say. Since she had an annoyed look in her eyes as her face displayed that of irritation her flawless porcelain skin which she noted was slightly paler then her own. Her clothing was also showing small sign's of small scuffles and black spots.

She was cut out of her musing's when she and _everyone_ other person in the vicinity, heard the conversation between the two continue

''Akashiya Moka, you think your so great don't you! Why must it be you that he like's! Your nothing more then a pathetic excuse of a woman. Why, he can have himself a much better woman like myself unlike _you!_'' shouted the angry blue haired girl. Moka just simply glared at her with her ruby slitted eyes.

''Watch what you say _scum_ lest you find yourself without a spine to hold your weak little frame up...'' she said with a bloodthirsty smirk while popping each of her fingers in a threatening manner. It seemed to only make the girl angrier if nothing else, if the slight twitch in her eyebrow was any indication.

''Shut up! Your nothing but, trash and I _will_ prove it now and gain his heart! He is mine after all!'' this made Kushina quirk an eyebrow and Moka let loose a glare so _cold_ it could make even the Shinigami itself freeze in its tracks.

_''What did you just say?''_ Kurumu didn't notice the lingering threat in moka's words and foolishly rambled on.

''That's right you heard me! Your nothing but, _trash _and that man you stole from me will be _mine!_'' she shouted now _this_ pissed off Moka so when she started to let loose her youkai it showed she was about to really _kill_ the foolish girl.

''Too scared to say anything? Or maybe you just know its true! You better be ready cause here I come _bitch!_'' her words literally made _two_ people snap. One being that of Akashiya Moka when her youkai quickly burst from her body in a chaotic wave of crimson youkai that shocked the now petrified Kurumu.

That is when they both and _everyone _else felt the _burst_ of pure _youkai_ explode from naruto's body getting the attention of everyone including Moka and the blue haired girl. Moka now showing a smile of her own while the blue haired one showed sign's of both _fear_ and surprisingly enough _lust_...

Now _that_ angered her...

Tsukune though just showed pure _fear_ before naruto's appearance since his lingering threat from earlier today stayed with him even now. His body shivered and trembled from just looking at Naruto's imposing form, his glowing golden eyes that seemed to tear through his soul utterly and completely and made him want to just commit seppuku right then and their.

Naruto himself was mad no he was _pissed_, this little _girl_ had the _nerve_ to call Moka-chan a bitch? It didn't help when the blue haired girl looked at him with a lustful expression that made him want to literally tear right through her and plant her head on a fucking pike. He silently walked toward the two ignoring the trembling mess that was Tsukune with Kushina following behind him.

Each step he took left cracked footprints in the ground as the very air started to fluctuate uncontrollably around him. Moka couldn't help but, shiver in both fear yet _excitement_ seeing the one she saw as her mate give out such an expression it just sent thrills of excitement through her body and tremors through her every nerve.

Kurumu though even albeit a bit fearful gave a big smile, ''Ah Naruto-kun nice to see you!'' she announced to the utter annoyance of Moka and bubbling hatred of Kushina. Naruto himself just glanced her way and in response...

Grasped her neck with his hand and _lifted_ off the ground making her feet dangle off the ground. His hand clasped tightly around her throat, a firm yet murderous expression across his face. His body was just _radiating_ a reddish glow; the very ground beneath him cracked ever so slowly.

_''Girl...you seem to have quite the nerve to insult Moka-chan like that...How about saying something **now!**''_ he ended with a murderous yet _cold_ smirk. Kurumu couldn't utter anything due to having no room to breathe. The watching students looked on horrified at what they were seeing while some were contemplating to either stop him or go get the teachers.

''I-I...'' she tried to struggle out only to prove futile, letting out a cruel grin Naruto tightened his grip around her neck before pulling her to him. She let out a gasp as tears started swell in her eyes. They wide in _fear_ which he just savored in completely. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke,

_''What was that? I couldn't hear you..._'' Kurumu tried she _really_ did try to speak but, the constricting hand around her throat made it impossible to do so. She tried to squirm only to prove to no avail; looking into the one holding her by her neck she saw the wrathful eyes of Ryujin Naruto.

''P-p-p-please...''letting out a wheeze her face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Yet Naruto didn't show a hint of emotion he only looked at her pitiful struggling form with _disgust_ before he simply shook his head. He ignored the desperate cries of that pathetic human and the shouts from the students long enough, their bothersome shouting was _really_ pissing him.

_''Tsk...your pathetic...''_ with that he side stepped almost boredly dodging an _'attack'_ by Tsukune who tried to land a punch to his head only for him to miss and fall face first to the ground pitifully. What was worse was that now he was at the mercy of one who had his friend's life in his hands...

Literally...

Looking down at the human, naruto just eyed his quivering form with not a hint of _any_ emotion whatsoever. Not caring of the purple faced girl he had in a choke hold or the fearful students around him. If anything it only pissed him off more on the inside. These pieces of _trash_ call themselves demons? _Monsters!_ Their more human then anything! They should always expect violence anywhere they go but, their fearful eyes just shows him how low the monster race has fallen if their like _this_...

_'Absolutely pitiful...is this how far they've gone down to?...Their ancestors would be rolling in their graves right now...'_

Looking at the almost lifeless girl in his hand he sighed before throwing her from his grasp and into the standing up human making him fall back as he was sued as nothing more then a landing pad for the oncoming form of the Succubus. Turning around he ignored the grunt of the human and the gasp from the blue haired girl, he did savor in the fearful expression's from the surrounding students though. If they don't wanna be like the monsters they _truly_ were then that's their problem...

_He_ however will not and as long as Moka is under his tutelage she will not either succumb to this wasteful teachings of the Academy...

''Moka, Kushina let's go I don't wanna spend another moment with these two pieces of trash...'' he said before walking off with the two completely amazed yet awed Vampire and Kitsune following. Their eyes filled with _excitement_ in their eyes. A smirk on Moka's face and fox-like grin on Kushina's showed how much they just enjoyed the scene just now...

They both had similar thoughts on the matter as well...

_'Now that is what I call showing others their place...'_

_'Woah...'_

Student's made way for him and the two scared to get in the way of the man that was close to _killing_ another student right before their very eyes. They just couldn't _move_ and help her since a feeling of pure _primal_ fear swelled in the very beings making them completely frozen on the spot. All they could do now was make way for the now irritated man and the two happily smiling girls.

''W-w-woah...that Naruto guy...he's scary...''

''Duh! The guy almost killed Kurumu and you say that now?''

''I don't care he's still Hot!'' squeals could be heard in the crowd...

Pretty soon, the new's and rumors are gonna be spread of the incident and now _every_ student should be aware of Naruto and his deed.

What a year this is gonna be for him...

**With Naruto**

Walking away from the group, Moka and Kushina kept glancing at each other and back at Naruto then back again. A small sign of hostility in their eyes was all that was their but, nothing else. Suddenly Naruto stopped completely and turned around his once dead serious express and cold eyes now were replaced with his usual self.

This got somewhat shocked looks from the two since it was such a quick change it took them a few seconds to grasp what they were seeing.

''Okay with that out of the way, Moka-chan I want to introduce you to Kushina-chan'' he said gesturing to the redhead. Moka blinked before looking at her with a somewhat curious gaze while Kushina just grinned.

''Ohayo, names Uzumaki Kushina nice to meet you, dattebane!'' her excited voice making Moka feel a bit _happy_. She looked down to see Kushina's hand outstretched to which she slowly returned albeit hesitantly.

''Moka...Akashiya Moka, its nice to meet you Kushina-san.'' she said, watching this Naruto let out a small smile even when he could sense a _bit _of hostility between one another. It was still good to see them both being civil around one another. Though when he felt a _flicker_ of youkai coming from the forest he turned his gaze toward it and spoke with a small smile on his face.

''Well are you two gonna stop hiding their and come on out?'' this got Moka and Kushina's attention which they looked at him a bit confusingly. That is until they all heard a chuckle coming from the forest which made Naruto's smile widen a bit more.

''Aw~ You found us already? When did you know?~'' was a voice that made Kushina's eyes widen comically and her jaw to drop completely.

''Yes...how long have you known we were their?'' yes said a female voice that was cold as ice but, softness could be heard in her tone. Moka became the exact same way as Kushina. For when the two voices made their appearance they all but, shouted.

''MITO-NEE-SAN!''

''AKUHA-NEE-SAN!''

Their shouts covered up Naruto's bellowing laughter...

**End**

_Well's that's the end of the second chapter hope you guys liked and also cleared up any confusion you had from first. And also!_

_Those that have problems with Kurumu's bashing I don't even want to hear your bitching because I couldn't care less. We both have different opinion's on the matter with the girls in Rosario Vampire and I just don't like the girl. Mizore I ain't got much a problem with but, Kurumu...nope don't like her..._

_Next you can all expect if you haven't already clicked the damned **BACK** button that the next chapter will contain more scenes of the following:_

_Blood, Torture, Fighting, Pranking, Flirting, Cursing, and many many more! XD_

_Now pairing needs to be cleared up so let me go ahead and do so!_

_**Naruto x Kushina x Moka x Akasha x Akuha x Kokoa x Mito **Others Pending :P_

_Well...that's all I gotta say now..._

_R&R!_

_Bye-bye!_

**TDKN**


	3. Bad News Plus Poll Choice

**Hey guys, if your expecting an update then I'm sorry to disappoint you for you see this will be the last time you see an alert from the stories chosen. I and my good friend Hakkyou no Yami have come to...a devastating revelation regarding the race of Vampires, a weakness we overlooked that has destroyed all respect we had for them.**

**As such from today forth **_First Vampire_** (Recently was going to edit it but...along the way lost respect for it completely) and **_Dragon at Youkai Academy_** are discontinue till further notice.  
**

**However! I will take whatever insults you have, slandering of my name and title as an author with stride cause how can I even be an author when I write a story of which I can only hate with very fiber of my being? Coming back from a month break I was ready and willing to continue these stories along with my others, but this revelation, this glaring weakness has discouraged me from even trying.**

**But I can say, in place of these two discontinued stories I'm gonna work to update a few others and make a new one while I'm at it...**

**Anyways I await your words of spite, insults, confusion or whatever...**

**I'm heading to bed...**

**TDKN**


End file.
